SURAT CINTA DARI BAEKHYUN
by fifioluluge
Summary: [END CHAP UPDATE] Gara gara Baekhyun menitipkan surat cintanya pada Luhan untuk diberikan pada si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal player. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KYUNGSOO/KAI. YAOI. ABAL. THREESHOOT GAJADI.
1. Chapter 1

**SURAT CINTA DARI BAEKHYUN**

By : Fifioluluge

.

.

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul I am not straight anymore yang ditulis sama author Fandrias94**

 **Ada yang pernah baca?**

 **Ratednya aman kok tenang aja hehehe**

 **Selamat membaca chingudeulll #kayaadayangbacaja #plakkk**

 **Jangan lupa review ya kalau sudah baca hehehe**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

.

Sesosok namja berperawakan mungil menatap jijik sepasang namja dan yeoja yang mungkin sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu di sudut ruang loker. Kalau bukan gara-gara sepupu sialannya yang super cerewet itu mungkin Ia tidak akan ada di sini menyaksikan hal menjijikan tepat di depan matanya.

Oh abaikan saja hal itu. Ia harus fokus pada tujuan awal. Membuka loker si pangeran yang dipuja seluruh yeoja di sekolah dan menaruh surat titipan dari sepupunya. Begitu saja dan selesai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sepupunya. Namanya Baekhyun. Dia seorang namja yang tergila-gila pada pangeran sekolah yang oh tuhan jelas-jelas juga seorang namja dan terkenal playboy. Dia itu kehilangan otaknya dimana? Si pangeran itu jelas sekali sangat normal alias straight alias tidak belok. Dan baru 2 hari yang lalu putus dengan kekasih yeojanya.

"Luhan sayang, ini kesempatan emas buatku. Jarang-jarang pangeranku itu single. Mungkin saja kan dia itu bi. Dan jelas aku ini sulit ditolak, Lu. Ayolah bantu aku. Jeballlll…"

Begitu kata sepupunya saat namja si pengantar surat tadi yang bernama Luhan protes mengenai kenormalan si pangeran sekolah.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di depan lokerku."

Suara husky yang seksi itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan soal sepupunya. Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Oh ini bukan hari baiknya. Dia…

.

"O…Oh Sehun?"

Si pangeran sekolah sekaligus namja yang tadi bercumbu di sudut ruang loker jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang acak-acakan ditambah yeoja yang menggelayut mesra di lengan kirinya dengan penampilan kurang lebih sama.

"Oppa, ternyata kau punya penggemar namja hihihi" ujar yeoja yang menggelayut di lengan Sehun sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Oh tidak, bukan. Aku bukan." Elak Luhan dengan wajah super panik.

Tentu saja dia panik. Posisinya benar-benar mencurigakan. Tangan kanannya sedang membuka loker milik Oh Sehun dan tangan kirinya memegang surat berwarna pink dengan gambar hati dan sebatang cokelat. Bukankah sudah jelas Ia seperti penggemar rahasia yang tertangkap basah oleh idolanya?

"Oppa, sepertinya aku harus kembali duluan. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengannya." Pamit yeoja tadi lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan.

Sungguh, yeoja itu membuatnya merinding.

.

BRAKK

.

Sehun menutup lokernya tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang ketakutan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu hmm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengunci tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangannya.

"Lu..Luhan imnida." Balas Luhan sambil menunduk dengan tangan gemetar.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Kau boleh jadi kekasihku."

"Ne?"

"Kau sekarang jadi kekasihku. Kekasih pria pertamaku." Ulang Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri sambil sesekali memainkan rambut Luhan.

"Ah, kau salah paham, Sehun-sii. Ini bukan dariku. Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Ini dari sepupuku. Namanya Baekhyun. Jadi, seharusnya dia yang kau jadikan kekasih. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu. Aku ini normal." Jelas Luhan dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Normal huh? Tidak usah berkelit. Sudah jelas itu surat cinta dan cokelat untukku. Sama halnya kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan ya, aku menerimamu."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan…

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli. Kau yang mengantarkannya."

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN AKU!" bentak Luhan sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

Luhan sangat kesal pada namja di hadapannya ini. Rasa takutnya hilang seketika. Dengan keberaniannya yang entah muncul dari mana Luhan bisa menatap Sehun seperti sekarang. Tapi si Oh Sehun keparat itu malah tertawa dan dengan seenak jidatnya mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Santai saja, sayang. Aku juga normal, sama sepertimu. Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin mencoba hal baru. Aku ingin mencoba berpacaran dengan namja."

"Mencoba huh? Apa kau kehabisan stok yeoja? Apa otakmu sedang konslet?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan geli sendiri.

"Bertaruh apa? Tidak usah macam-macam." Balas Luhan sambil mendorong wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan ferrariku jika aku lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu. Dan jika sebaliknya, aku akan melepaskanmu. Bagaimana? Taruhan yang menarik kan?"

Ya benar. Sangat menarik dan tidak adil namun menguntungkan bagi pihak Luhan. Bagaimana pun juga, Ferrari milik Oh Sehun itu sangat menggiurkan. Luhan harus. Harus menerima taruhan ini.

' _Maafkan aku, Baekki._ '

"Huft, baiklah. Aku setuju."

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau sekarang kekasihku. Kekasih Oh Sehun."

.

CUP

.

Apa itu barusan?

Sehun baru saja mencium Luhan. Tepat di bibir. Walaupun hanya kecupan 3 detik tapi tetap saja berefek buruk pada Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli dengan ketermenungan Luhan dan berbalik pergi. Namun baru selangkah, Ia kembali lagi.

"Ini coklat dan surat untukku kan? Terimakasih." Ucapnya santai sambil mengambil paksa surat dan coklat yang berada di tangan Luhan yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kau harus membiasakannya. Aku akan sering melakukan itu. Bibirmu manis." Kata terakhir Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah tergeletak lemah bersandar pada loker.

' _Ini mimpi buruk. Dia baru saja mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Dan oh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun?_ '

.

XXX

.

"Baekkie."

"Oh lihatlah, Kyungie. Ada pengkhianat di sini. Aku muak melihatnya. Ayo pergi." Sindir Baekhyun begitu melihat sepupunya, Luhan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun pun segera menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tenang-saja-ini-tidak-akan-lama. Dibalas anggukan lemah dari Luhan.

Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, si Oh Sehun keparat itu mengumumkan di radio sekolah bahwa Ia dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, Baekhyun memusuhi Luhan.

.

"Siang semuanya, aku Oh Sehun. Aku punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua. Hari ini aku sudah tidak single. Luhan anak kelas 11.2 baru saja jadi kekasihku. Kalian harus menerimanya. Aku cinta kalian semua."

Begitulah pengumuman yang berakibat buruk pada fisik dan mental Luhan. Tak sedikit yang mencelanya dengan cara terang-terangan, ada juga yang menerornya lewat surat kaleng bahkan lokernya sering jadi sasaran. Dan hari ini yang terburuk. Luhan dilempari telur busuk, dikunci di kamar mandi dan baju olahraganya digunting. Dan si Oh Sehun itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Itulah resiko jadi kekasihku. Kau harus sabar hmm?"

Sialan benar kan? Oh Sehun hanya mengatakan itu saat membebaskan Luhan dari kamar mandi, itupun setelah 3 jam Luhan berada di dalamnya.

"Nih, pakai." Titah Sehun sambil melemparkan jaketnya ke lantai dan berakhir tergeletak di bawah kaki Luhan.

Dan setelah itu, dia pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan baju seragam penuh noda dan bau busuk dari telur. Luhan ingin menangis rasanya. Badannya sakit semua dan terlebih hatinya. Sekarang Ia tidak punya siapapun yang berada di pihaknya.

Sepupu dan sahabatnya menjauhinya. Bahkan si Oh Sehun yang notabene kekasihnya tapi tidak bisa disebut kekasih itu pun tidak membelanya ataupun sekedar berbelas kasih. Bukannya Luhan ingin dikasihani. Tapi, tidakkah kekasihnya itu peduli sedikit saja. Memangnya semua ini terjadi gara-gara siapa? Dan ah mungkin ini juga salahnya karena mengiyakan tawaran Sehun.

Dengan gontai, Luhan pun membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana olahraga yang untungnya masih utuh dan jaket yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Oh Sehun. Setelahnya Ia pun bergegas pulang karena sekolah sudah sepi.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo."

Luhan sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kukira sudah pulang."

"Tentu saja, menunggu kekasihku. Dia terlihat tidak sanggup pulang ke rumah. Jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku mau mengantarnya pulang."

"Cih. Kekasih yang baik? Kekasih yang baik tidak akan diam saja saat melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan semena-mena."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sudah pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Lain kali akan ku coba menolongnya." Balas Sehun dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Tambahnya lalu berjalan begitu saja tanpa melihat Luhan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Dengan mengesampingkan kekesalan dan harga dirinya. Luhan akhirnya memilih mengikuti Sehun. Sehun benar, raga dan jiwanya yang lelah tidak akan sanggup berjalan ke halte dan menunggu bis untuk sampai ke apartemennya yang nyaman.

.

Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Sehun hanya fokus menyetir dan Luhan hanya fokus melamun.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Seoulian Metropolis Apartemen daerah seondong-gu."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Sudahlah menyetir saja."

"Baiklah, jika tidak ingin cerita. Aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih banyak tentang kekasihku."

"Tidak ada gunanya bagimu."

Sehun pun hanya menghela napas melihat keacuhan kekasihnya.

.

Mobil Ferrari merah cherry Sehun berhenti di depan bangunan apartemen yang cukup mewah. Sehun sedikit kagum karena Luhan berani tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang cukup besar.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Luhan dengan tatapan ku-mohon-jangan-mampir.

"Aku ada urusan lain. Kekasihmu ini sangat sibuk." Jawab Sehun dengan sombong.

"Cih. Yasudah. Lagipula aku hanya basa basi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Balas Luhan dengan acuh lalu segera keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Kalau begini sih, bagaimana bisa Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan?

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Pamit Sehun dibalas anggukan Luhan.

Luhan pun langsung berbalik masuk ke gedung apartemennya tanpa peduli Sehun sudah menjalankan mobilnya atau belum. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

.

Ting

.

Luhan hendak masuk ke lift sebelum melihat sosok Baekhyun di dalamnya. Luhan hampir lupa kalau apartemen Baekhyun ada di lantai yang sama dengannya. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihat Luhan dan keluar begitu saja dari lift. Luhan hanya menghela napas sabar. Ia pun segera masuk dan menekan angka 12, lantai apartemennya.

.

XXX

.

Sehun menepati ucapannya. Saat Luhan yang berada di tengah kerumunan para yeoja penggemar Oh Sehun hendak disiram jus alpukat, tiba-tiba saja Sehun muncul di hadapan Luhan sehingga Ia terkena siraman. Tentu saja, yeoja yang menyiramnya kaget.

"O..Oppa? Mianhe aku tidak sengaja."

"Jebal. Ku mohon pada kalian semua. Biarkan aku dan Luhan bersekolah dengan tenang. Restui kami. Aku sedih melihat kalian memperlakukan kekasihku seperti ini. Kalian tidak mau kan melihat Oppa sedih?"

Luhan hampir menyemburkan tawanya saat Sehun berkata seperti itu. Apalagi dibagian 'kalian tidak mau kan melihat Oppa sedih?' itu benar-benar menggelikan. Akting Oh Sehun memang bagus. Buktinya semua yeoja itu langsung diam. Merasa bersalah mungkin? Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis. Luhan tidak percaya pengaruh ucapan Oh Sehun yang konyol itu bisa sampai seperti ini.

"Mianhe, Oppa. Kami hanya tidak terima kau berpacaran dengan namja."

"Minta maafnya pada kekasihku."

"Luhan Oppa, maafkan kami." Ucap semua yeoja itu serempak.

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Balas Luhan sok tegar.

Padahal dalam hatinya Ia geram bukan main dan ingin menguliti satu persatu dari mereka. Demi apapun Luhan tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini. Ia hanya seorang namja biasa yang mungkin hanya teman sekelasnya saja yang mengenalnya. Sebelumnya Ia tentram-tentram saja belajar di sekolah ini. Tapi semenjak menjadi kekasih tapi bukan kekasih Oh Sehun, semua hal buruk terjadi menimpanya. Oh Sehun benar-benar pembawa sial.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan baru sadar kalau yeoja-yeoja itu sudah pergi dan kini tinggal dirinya dan Sehun dengan seragam basah yang berada di koridor.

"Kau menggelikan, Tuan Oh."

"Wah wah wah, aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu. Setidaknya, berikan aku satu ciuman."

Luhan pun tertawa meremehkan. Tapi entah apa pikirannya sedang konslet atau konsentrasinya hilang karena belum minum aqua #abaikan. Luhan tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuk Sehun dan melumat bibirnya dengan semangat. Sehun? Tentu saja melotot tidak percaya.

Jujur saja, ciuman Luhan sangat memabukan dan terlalu manis membuat Sehun terbuai dan akan membalas sebelum Luhan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Menikmatinya eoh? Aku hebatkan dalam berciuman?" tutur Luhan dengan nada mengejek lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun dalam mode linglung.

Sehun segera sadar dari keterpakuannya dan kemudian menampilkan seringai liciknya.

' _Kau salah telah mempermainkanku, Luhan_.'

.

XXX

.

Terlihat 2 namja berwarna kulit kontras sedang memperebutkan bola orange di lapangan basket.

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

BLASS

.

SRET

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

"Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan namja?" Tanya sosok namja hitam sambil mendribble bola yang baru saja Ia rebut dari Sehun.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang special."

.

BLASS

.

"Benarkah?" Tanya namja itu lagi sambil memegang bola yang baru saja masuk ke ring dan menghentikan permainan.

"Dia sama murahannya dengan semua yeoja yang pernah ku tiduri."

"Hahaha ternyata kau tetap Oh Sehun."

"Tentu saja, Kai. Memangnya ada alasan untukku berubah? Kau tahu? Kemarin dia menciumku dengan agresif seperti jalang yang haus belaian. Cih."

"Ku kira kau akan menjadi belok sepertiku." Ucap Kai lalu mengoper bolanya pada Sehun.

"Dalam mimpimu, kkamjong."

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengakhirinya? Kau tahu. Jangan kau kira perasaan seorang namja itu tidak lemah seperti yeoja. Bahkan kekasihku saja perasaannya sangat lembut. Aku pura-pura marah saja dia menangis."

"Segera setelah aku berhasil menidurinya."

"Kau memang brengsek."

"Yang kau bilang brengsek ini sahabatmu."

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

BRAKK

.

Sehun mencoba memasukan bolanya namun untuk pertama kalinya bola itu memantul dari ring.

.

DUG DUG DUG

.

SRET

.

Kai langsung merebut bolanya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

.

XXX

.

Luhan benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya 2 hari yang lalu. Akibat Luhan mencium Sehun waktu itu, Sehun jadi sering mencium Luhan dan tidak tahu tempat. Entah itu di kantin, di mobil, di toilet, di perpustakaan, di koridor bahkan di depan guru konseling. Luhan sampai ditegur oleh Lee songsaengnim, pasalnya Luhan itu murid teladan dan anak baik-baik sebelum dicemari oleh Sehun.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian berpacaran. Tapi tolong jangan di sekolah apalagi di hadapanku. Dan Luhan, tolong nasihati kekasihmu itu."

Betapa malunya Luhan. Dan si Oh Sehun itu hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli. Dasar Oh Sehun mesum menyebalkan.

"Sehun, tolong jangan menciumku seenaknya!" pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelas saat Sehun mengantarnya ke kelas.

"Wae? Aku kan kekasihmu." Sahut Sehun datar.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku di depan umum. Itu memalukan. Apa kau tidak punya malu?"

"Jadi, kalau di tempat yang tersembunyi kau mau? Lagipula kenapa harus malu? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kalau kita ini pasangan yang saling mencintai."

"Saling mencintai pantatmu. Pokoknya jangan begitu lagi. Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu. Sudah mau bel."

"Baiklah, sayang. Apapun yang kau katakan akan ku turuti."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

.

CUP

.

"Dah sayang…. Kkkk"

.

Luhan menggeram karena sekali lagi kecolongan. Dia menatap sebal ke arah Sehun yang sudah kabur sambil tertawa setelah mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan sudah janjian dengan Oh Sehun untuk menemaninya ke toko buku. Tapi gara-gara Luhan seorang murid teladan maka Ia tidak bisa menolak saat Kang songsaengnim meminta bantuan padanya untuk menyusun buku-buku baru di perpustakaan. Apalagi Luhan merupakan pelanggan tetap yang hampir 50 persen waktu istrirahatnya Ia gunakan di perpustakaan. Jadi mau tidak mau Ia membatalkan janjinya dengan Oh Sehun.

Lagipula sejak kapan Luhan suka pergi dengan Oh Sehun. Malah baguskan kalau Ia tidak jadi pergi.

.

To : Oh Sehun

Kita tidak jadi pergi. Aku harus membantu Kang Saem.

.

From : Oh Sehun

Baguslah, aku tidak terlalu suka buku.

.

Luhan mendecih membaca balasan dari kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya itu. Pantas saja dia ranking terakhir di kelasnya. Dasar Oh Sehun pemalas. Jika sudah menyangkut yeoja saja dia semangat. Benar-benar tipe kekasih yang buruk.

Tapi semenjak berpacaran dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak terlihat dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Tidak tau sih kalau di belakang Luhan. Luhan sih tidak peduli. Yang penting nanti Ia bisa mendapatkan Ferrari menggiurkan milik Sehun.

Kini Luhan sedang konsentrasi mendata buku-buku yang baru datang. Banyak sekali novel-novel baru yang belum Ia baca. Luhan benar-benar merasa beruntung karena akan meminjam novel-novel itu lebih dulu. Sebagai pelanggan spesial, Luhan diperbolehkan meminjam buku lebih dari dua.

"Jika sudah selesai mendata, tolong kau susun di rak ya."

"Ne, Saem."

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam Luhan berkutat di perpustakaan. Dengan 6 novel digenggamannya, Luhan sudah bersiap akan pulang.

"Terimakasih sudah membatuku, Luhan."

"Ne, Kang Songsaengnim. Saya juga senang membantu saem. Saya pulang duluan." Pamit Luhan sambil membungkuk lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

Rupanya perut Luhan berkata lain. Saat sedang berjalan menuju gerbang, Luhan merasakan perutnya bergejolak minta di keluarkan. Kalau menunggu sampai di apartemen, Luhan takut tidak kuat dan mengeluarkannya di jalan. Tidak tidak tidak. Itu buruk.

Dengan langkah seribu, Luhan cepat-cepat berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi sekolah.

.

Sesampainya di toilet…

"Ahh…"

Tidak. Itu bukan desahan lega Luhan yang berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lubang pantatnya. Tapi sesuatu yang lain. Itu suara yeoja. Luhan tidak salah masuk toilet kan?

"Ahh lebih cepathh oppahhh…"

Sialan. Rupanya ada pasangan yang bercinta di toilet. Luhan yang hendak menuntaskan keinginannya untuk buang air besar menjadi tidak ingin. Luhan tidak habis pikir, remaja sekarang memang tidak tahu tempat. Bercinta di toilet. Ewww sangat menjijikan. Luhan bergidik lalu melepaskan jam tangannya dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Sehunnhh oppahh…"

.

DEG

.

Sehun? Oh Sehun? Kekasihnya?

.

Luhan langsung mematikan keran dan mendengarkan desahan itu lebih seksama.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Itu….. suara Oh Sehun.

.

Sialan. Kenapa napasnya mulai tercekat? Kenapa dadanya sesak sekali? Kenapa matanya mendadak buram? Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kepalanya berputar. Semuanya terlihat berbayang. Desahan-desahan itu terus bersahutan dan semakin tenggelam di telinga Luhan.

.

BRUKK

.

Luhan terus berjalan mundur dan tidak sengaja menabrak tong sampah yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Sunyi.

Desahan itu tiba-tiba berhenti disusul suara tak asing di telinganya.

"Siapa itu?"

.

Tes

.

' _Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta secepat ini padamu, Oh Sehun_.'

.

XXX

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **.**

 **FF ini kalau lanjut paling Cuma Threeshoot atau paling banter sampe Chap 4**

 **Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung kalian**

 **Silahkan memberikan apresiasi kalian pada kotak review**

 **-Terima Kasih-**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURAT CINTA DARI BAEKHYUN**

By : Fifioluluge

.

.

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul I am not straight anymore yang ditulis sama author Fandrias94**

 **Maaf kalau menurut kalian saya updatenya lama hehehe, buat "viohunhan" gomawo sudah PM untuk mengingatkan saya segera update hehehe**

 **Selamat membaca chingudeulll #kayaadayangbacaja #plakkk**

 **Maaf kalau chap 2nya mengecewakan hehehe**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

"Siapa itu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun yang berada dalam toilet langsung membenarkan celananya dan segera keluar.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah jam tangan yang berada di wastafel. Dia yakin pasti tadi ada seseorang yang datang.

"Oppa, mau dilanjut tidak?" Tanya sesosok yeoja yang melongokan setengah badannya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau lanjutkan sendiri saja. Aku pergi." Jawab Sehun yang langsung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menenteng jam tangan milik seseorang yang Ia temukan di wastafel.

"YA! Sehun Oppa! Aishh…"

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun melihat sekeliling siapa tahu ada orang. Tapi sekolah sudah sepi. Tiba-tiba dia ingat Luhan. Kekasihnya sudah pulang belum ya?

.

To : My Baby Hannie

Kau dimana? Sudah pulang?

.

Tidak dibalas. Tumben. Biasanya seacuh apapun Luhan pada Sehun, Ia pasti akan selalu membalas pesan. Apa Luhan tidak punya pulsa? Begitulah pemikiran Sehun.

Sebagai kekasih yang merasa tanggungjawab atas masalah finasial kekasihnya, dengan keyakinan dan insiatif yang tinggi Sehun pun segera menghubungi counter langganannya dan segera mengisikan pulsa 100 ribu untuk Luhan. Loh?

.

To : My Baby Hannie

Pulsamu sudah kuisi. Cepat balas!

.

Sehun menghela napas kesal. Luhan belum juga membalas pesannya. Apa Luhan ketiduran di perpustakaan saat membantu Kang saem? Dengan pemikiran keduanya kali ini, Sehun pun bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

.

Tutup

.

Apa kekasihnya sudah pulang?

Akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pulang atau ke apartemen Luhan mungkin? Yang jelas Sehun merasa tidak tenang karena biasanya Luhan tidak pernah tidak membalas pesannya.

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Sehun mencoba menelpon Luhan. Tidak diangkat. Ia mencoba lagi. Diangkat! Yes!

.

"Ya! Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"…."

"Luhan?"

"…."

"Kau tidak mati kan?"

"…."

"Hei, bicaralah satu kata saja!"

"…."

"Ya! Katakan padaku kau dim- LUHAN?"

.

Luhan side…

.

Luhan segera kabur dari toilet saat Ia mendengar suara Sehun. Luhan tidak habis pikir dirinya menangis hanya gara-gara memergoki secara tidak langsung Sehun tengah bercinta dengan seorang yeoja. Mungkin ini normal bagi setiap pasangan yang memergoki kekasihnya selingkuh apalagi sampai bercinta dengan orang lain. Tapi kan hubungan yang Luhan dan Sehun miliki tidak dalam konteks semacam itu.

Ah Luhan jadi pusing sendiri. Ia tidak mau jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun. Bukan karena orientasinya jadi menyimpang tapi karena dia Oh Sehun. Namja paling brengsek di sekolah. Sudah pernah memacari sekaligus meniduri semua yeoja-yeoja cantik dan seksi di sekolah. Dan menurut rumor, Oh Sehun pantang untuk jatuh cinta. Apalagi pada seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja seperti Luhan.

.

Drtt Drtt Drrtt

.

1 Pesan dari Oh Sehun

.

"Oh Sehun sialan! Mati saja kau!"

Luhan memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kembali menghirup udara lembap di sore hari. Atap sekolah memang tempat terbaik untuk menenangkan diri. Entah kenapa Luhan malas pulang ke apartemennya. Jadi ya di sinilah Ia.

.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

.

Pesan dari Operator

.

Drtt Drrtt Drrtt

.

2 Pesan dari Oh Sehun

.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan membacanya. Siapa tahu penting? Tapi pesan dari Oh Sehun tidak pernah ada yang penting. Jangan sampai si Oh Sehun keparat itu mengiriminya pesan hanya untuk memberi tahu betapa nikmatnya bercinta di toilet atau yang paling parah mengajaknya threesome. Andwe! Pemikiran macam apa itu Luhan? Sepertinya kau sudah tertular kemesuman dari Oh Sehun.

.

From : Oh Sehun

Kau dimana? Sudah pulang?

.

Cih. Luhan berdecih membaca pesan itu. Apakah setelah bercinta tiba-tiba saja si Oh Sehun itu mendapat pencerahan dan mendadak teringat Luhan?

.

From : Oh Sehun

Pulsamu sudah kuiisi. Cepat balas!

.

Apa katanya? Luhan tertawa tidak percaya membaca kalimat itu. Memangnya Luhan terlihat seperti fakir miskin yang tidak mampu beli pulsa?

.

Drrtt Drrttt Drtt Drtt

.

Oh Sehun is Calling

.

Reject

.

Drrttt Drrttt Drtt

.

Oh Sehun is Calling

.

"Ada apasih dengan keparat itu? Mengganggu saja!" umpat Luhan kemudian pada akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau namun belum sempat Ia bicara…

"Oh tidak!"

Tangannya tergelincir yang menyebab handphonenya jatuh dan tersangkut di pohon beringin yang ada di area tempat parkir. Kebetulan Luhan sedang duduk di pagar pembatas yang menghadap ke sana.

Luhan pun hendak loncat ke dahan pohon sebelum…

.

"LUHAN?""

.

Suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya dari bawah. Luhan pun melongok dan melihat Sehun berdiri melihatnya dengan tatapan panik sambil menempelkan handphonenya di telinga seperti sedang menelpon seseorang atau menelpon dirinya?

"Luhan! Ku mohon! Jangan coba-coba loncat dari sana! Tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun kemudian berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Luhan menatap tidak mengerti. Apa si Oh Sehun mendadak gila setelah kepergok bercinta di toilet? Semoga saja begitu. Luhan berjanji akan rajin puasa dan solat malam (?) jika Sehun benar-benar gila lalu menjadi tidak laku dan memohon pada Luhan untuk tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Pemikiran absurdnya tersebut membuat Luhan tertawa sendiri. Mungkin bukan Sehun yang gila tapi Luhan yang sudah tergila-gila pada Oh Sehun hingga memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu.

Luhan bersiap akan meloncat sebelum seseorang menariknya dan…

.

Grep

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau mau aku masuk penjara hah!?" geram sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menarik dan memeluk Luhan.

"Kau ini bicara apasih? Kau mabuk? Atau kerasukan hantu kamar mandi?" balas Luhan yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kalau kau bunuh diri, aku yang akan jadi tersangka! Tahu tidak?" ujar Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Luhan sambil menatapnya tajam.

Luhan tertawa dengan puas.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Dasar bodoh. Handphoneku jatuh saat mengangkat telpon darimu. Aku hanya ingin loncat ke situ. Pikiranmu pendek sekali sih. Pantas saja kau rangking terakhir di kelas. Ckckck "

Sehun terdiam. Antara khawatir, kesal, dan malu. Mungkin yang terakhir yang paling tepat. Benar juga. Kenapa Sehun malah berpikir Luhan akan bunuh diri? Dan mengapa dia setakut ini? Oh Sehun. Sepertinya kau harus segera konsultasi. Otak dan hatimu sepertinya mulai tidak sejalan.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar kerasukan ya?"

Suara Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari pemikiran anehnya.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang!" ajak Sehun berusaha meluruskan pikirannya.

"Tapi handphoneku nyangkut di pohon."

"Nanti ku belikan yang baru." Sehun mengatakannya dengan ringan lalu menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera mengikutinya turun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum. Antara senang akan dibelikan handphone baru atau karena saat ini Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

Dan Luhan sudah memutuskan. Untuk pura-pura tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu di toilet. Kalau memang benar Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Ia juga ingin setidaknya memiliki kenangan indah bersama seseorang yang dicintainya. Karena Ia tahu tidak lama lagi hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Mungkin segera setelah Luhan pada akhirnya akan mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun.

.

XXX

.

Sehun merasa aneh pada sikap Luhan belakangan ini. Apa mungkin ini strategi Luhan untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta?

Luhan yang biasanya cuek menjadi perhatian dan agak posesif. Luhan selalu mengekori kemana pun Sehun pergi bahkan ke toilet pun dia ingin ikut.

"Aku takut kau tertidur di toilet."

Begitu katanya saat mengikuti Sehun ke toilet bahkan menungguinya tepat di depan pintu. Sungguh, tingkahnya ini patut dicurigai.

"Kau sedang tidak salah makan kan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang makan di kantin.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau jadi aneh. Oh iya, nanti siang aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu?"

"Wae? Aku kan kekasihmu."

"Walaupun kau istriku sekali pun. Ada batas-batas yang kau tidak boleh melewatinya. Arraseo?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan enggan. Setelah tragedy di toilet itu Luhan menjadi lebih waspada dan sering menaruh curiga jika Sehun tidak sedang bersamanya.

Sungguh, ini bukan keinginan Luhan untuk menjadi posesif. Hanya saja hatinya mendesak untuk mempertahankam dan melindungi Sehun dari serangan wanita jahanam di luaran sana yang dengan mudahnya membuka pahanya lebar-lebar untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Apa Luhan juga harus melakukannya? Tidak. Tidak. Luhan bukan murahan. Dia harus tetap shine bright like a diamond sampai Sehun mengemis-ngemis cinta padanya.

' _Kau bisa Luhan! FIGHTING!_ '

Luhan tidak sadar kalau Sehun memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Sehun menatap aneh Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

.

XXX

.

Luhan menjadi detektif dadakan siang ini. Ia harus. Sangat harus mengikuti Sehun. Ini demi kelangsungan hubungan percintaannya dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mau jadi gegana jika Sehun nanti memutuskannya.

Luhan sudah siap dengan baju serba hitam, masker dan juga kacamata hitam. Padahal di Korea sedang musim panas. Sangat terbayang betapa Luhan sangat gigih untuk memata-matai kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya itu.

Kini Luhan sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia melihat kekasihnya masuk ke sebuah toilet. Dan pemikiran Luhan langsung parno jikalau kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam toilet. Tapi kemudian Ia langsung bernapas lega kala melihat Sehun tak lama keluar dari sana dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam.

' _Huft… Ternyata hanya ganti pakaian._ '

Ia pun melihat Sehun masuk ke café. Sendirian. Atau sedang menunggu seseorang? Sepertinya yang kedua lebih tepat. Berkali-kali Sehun melihat jam tangannya? Tunggu dulu.

"Jam tangan? Itu kan jam tanganku." Gumam Luhan dengan heboh.

Mengaku orang kaya, tapi jam tangan saja pakai milik orang lain. Ah ralat, maksudnya pakai barang temuan. Dasar tidak punya modal.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Luhan terpaku pada seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal. Tentu saja mereka sudah bersama sejak dalam kandungan. Bukan kembaran. Tapi saat Eomma Luhan mengandung, Eommanya juga sedang mengandung.

.

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa dia di sini?" gumam Luhan dengan mata nyalang penuh curiga.

Mata Luhan semakin memicing kala Ia melihat sepupu tercinta tapi sedang marah padanya itu masuk ke café yang sama dengan Sehun dan Oh duduk di depan Sehun. Sehun? Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sehun? Ini pertanda buruk. Baekhyun yang cinta mati pada Oh Sehun bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang brengsek.

Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menusuk dia dari belakang? Tunggu! Bukankah Luhan yang menusuk Baekhyun dari belakang? Oh kenapa mereka jadi saling tusuk? Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang korban di sini?

Pemikiran Luhan buyar kala melihat HunBaek keluar dari café sambil… APA? Mereka berpegangan tangan? Andwe! Luhan saja yang kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya jarang memegang tangan Oh Sehun. Ah tapi mereka kan sering berciuman?

Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

' _Kau harus fokus Luhan!_ '

Luhan semakin kelabakan saat melihat HunBaek naik ke mobil. Bagaimana ini? Uangnya sudah habis dipakai ongkos taksi saat tadi mengikuti Oh Sehun. Kalau Ia ke atm dulu nanti Luhan bisa kehilangan jejak. Baiklah Luhan, kau harus melakukannya!

Luhan mengendap-endap ke belakang mobil dan yeah untung saja bagasinya tidak dikunci. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

'Bukankah pengorbanan akan sebanding dengan hasil?'

Begitulah pemikiran Luhan saat Ia sepenuhnya pasrah dan ikhlas harus menumpang di bagasi mobil kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya karena alasan finansial.

Baekhyun yang kemungkinan selingkuhan Oh Sehun bisa duduk dengan nyaman di sebelah kekasihnya tapi dirinya? Yang kekasih asli tapi tidak bisa disebut begitu. Malah mendekam di balik bagasi yang sunyi dan pengap. Oh Luhanku yang malang -_-

.

"Eunghhh…" lenguh seseorang yang sejak tadi masih ada di dalam bagasi.

"Ah sial, aku ketiduran!" siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Luhan pun mengecek jam di handphonenya, mengingat jam tangan kesayangan miliknya sudah berpindah tangan pada si Oh Sehun Keparat yang sialnya kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya.

"Omona! Sudah jam 7 malam. Otokhae? Rencanaku ku gagal total. Pengorbananku sia-sia hueeeee…."

Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali dia bisa melakukannya lagi. Sekarang dia tinggal keluar dari bagasi dan pulang ke apartemen. Tunggu! Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka. Tidak mungkin! Bagasinya dikunci. ANDWEE!

Baiklah Luhan, keselamatannmu adalah yang utama.

.

Klik

.

Panggilan cepat nomor 1

.

Tut Tut Tut

.

Klik

.

"Luhan? Tumben kau menelponku."

.

XXX

.

Rencananya kemarin benar-benar gagal. Ia kapok mengikuti Oh Sehun. Badannya pegal semua. Untung saja sahabatnya yang satu itu datang. Memang hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan. Selain tukang kunci, sahabatnya itu juga ahli membobol pintu rumah. Sangat berbakat jadi penjahat professional. Tapi dia bukan. Tenang saja.

"Kau sakit? Lesu sekali." Tanya Sehun mencoba perhatian pada kekasihnya.

"Diam kau. Aku semakin pusing mendengar suaramu." Jawab Luhan dengan sebal.

Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini kembali ke sifat awal.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memegang dahi kekasihnya. Tapi Luhan langsung menepisnya mengingat tangan itu sudah dipakai memegang tangan orang lain yang notabene sepupunya sendiri.

"Jangan sentuh!"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya memastikan kau demam atau tidak?"

Luhan diam saja. Dia sangat sebal pada Oh Sehun.

"Mau ku temani ke ruang kesehatan?" Tawar Sehun mencoba sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang terlihat sedang marah padanya.

"Tidak mau." Tolak Luhan dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu, makan sedikit saja. Kau hanya mengaduk makananmu daritadi."

"Memang kau peduli?" sindir Luhan tepat menusuk lengan Sehun. Loh?

"Aww.."

Ya, Luhan tidak sengaja menusuk lengan kekasih tapi bukan kekasihnya itu dengan garpu. Untung saja tidak sampai berdarah. Hanya lecet sedikit. Maaf saja. Luhan hanya sedang kesal maksimal.

"Mian."

"Sshhh kau ini kenapa? Kau marah padaku gara-gara aku tidak mengantarmu pulang kemarin?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku ada urusan, sayang." Ujar Sehun mulai mengeluarkan jurus mautnya dengan kata 'sayang'

"Cih. Memangnya kau sayang padaku?"

Sehun langsung diam. Huh bodoh sekali kau Luhan. Kau bertanya sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Tentu saja Sehun tidak sayang padanya.

"Aku sayang padamu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau bohong."

Melihat raut kecewa Luhan, entah kenapa Sehun jadi merasa bersalah. Lagipula kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Aneh.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Kenapa sih kau jadi melankolis begini?"

Luhan diam lagi.

' _Tentu saja gara-gara kau Oh Sehun, bodoh!_ '

.

XXX

.

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya sambil melamun. Di belokan dia bertemu Baekhyun tapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya dan terus berjalan seperti mayat hidup. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan heran. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Tidak biasanya.

Walau bagaimana pun Baekhyun tidak mungkin membenci sepupunya sendiri. Apalagi hanya gara-gara lelaki macam Oh Sehun. Sebagai penggemar, Baekhyun sangat tahu Oh Sehun sama sekali bukan namja baik-baik aka brengsek.

Tapi, sudahlah. Mereka kan sedang bertengkar. Baekhyun pun akhirnya lebih memilih mengabaikan sepupunya.

.

Tet tet tet tet

.

Cklek

.

Luhan membuka apartemennya dengan lesu. Dia semakin bingung. Awalnya dia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya pada Sehun, tapi melihat sifat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak melihat diri Luhan special, Luhan jadi ingin menyerah saja. Daripada Ia tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka lebih lama dan pada akhirnya Luhan mungkin lebih terluka. Jadi sebelum hatinya jatuh terlalu dalam, Luhan sudah membuat keputusan baru.

.

Sehun Side…

.

Drttt Drrtt Drtt

.

"Sehun, handphonemu bergetar tuh. Sepertinya ada yang telpon." Lapor Kai yang sedang berbaring di ranjang.

"Biarkan saja atau kau saja yang angkat. Terserah." Cuek Sehun yang sedang konsentrasi bermain game melawan Chanyeol, sepupu Sehun yang tampan tapi konyol.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Kai pun akhirnya mengambil handphone Sehun di meja nakas. Kai sudah siap mengangkat sebelum membaca nama kontak yang tertera di layar, Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yakin nih tidak mau diangkat?"

"Hmm."

"My Baby Hannie ya? Kau romantis juga kkkk…" goda Kai membuat Sehun meninggalkan gamesnya dan segera merebut handphonenya dari tangan Kai.

Namun karena terlalu lama, Luhan di seberang sana memutuskan sambungan. Sehun mendelik ke arah Kai dengan tatapan kenapa-tidak-memberitahu-kalau-kekasihku-yang-telpon. Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya dengan tatapan salah-sendiri-sok-tidak-peduli.

.

Drrttt Drrtt Drrttt

.

My Baby Hannie is Calling

.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa berdebar hanya karena ditelpon kekasihnya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah menghubunginya duluan. Dan kalau saat ini Luhan menelpon artinya ada sesuatu yang penting dan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun merasakan sesuatu itu buruk bagi dirinya mengingat kelakuan Luhan padanya di sekolah tadi siang benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

' _Baiklah, Sehun. Tenangkan dirimu._ '

Kai yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat ketar ketir hanya karena ditelpon kekasihnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa berusaha mengkode Kai namun diabaikan. Poor Chanyeol -_-

.

Klik

.

"Yeobseo"

"Aku di depan rumahmu, Hun."

"Mworago?"

"Kau ada di rumah kan?"

"Ne. Kenapa tidak bilang dulu mau ke rumahku?"

"Mian, ada yang mau ku katakan padamu."

"Araseo. Aku akan segera turun."

.

Klik

.

Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup. Firasatnya sangat kuat jika akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Ada kekasihmu?" Tanya Kai namun diabaikan oleh Sehun yang terlihat buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Ada apasih?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diabaikan.

"Biasalah, sepupumu kan brengsek." Jawab Kai dengan santai diikuti anggukan polos Chanyeol.

.

Sehun terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga lalu berlari ke pintu depan rumahnya.

.

Cklek

.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun membuat Luhan berbalik dari posisi memunggungi.

Luhan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun dibuatnya. Apalagi sekarang? Mengapa Luhan tersenyum seperti itu? Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun menyukai senyum Luhan. Yang Sehun tidak tahu adalah mungkin senyuman itu adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa Luhan berikan untuknya

"Aku tidak menyangka kekasihku akan berkunjung. Ayo masuk, Lu. Nanti kubuatkan minum spesial untuk kekasihku. Kebetulan di dalam ada Ka-…

"Hun…"

"Ne?" balas Sehun dengan senyuman lebar, sepertinya terlalu bersemangat karena Luhan mampir ke rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri kepura-puran kita selama ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun langsung tergugu. Ia tahu maksud dari kalimat itu. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin pura-pura tidak tahu dan mengira semua baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka. Taruhan mereka. Sehun belum menginginkan semuanya berakhir. Karena Ia merasa perlu menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh Sehun…Naneun….

.

.

Saranghamnida"

.

XXX

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **.**

 **Silahkan memberikan apresiasi kalian pada kotak review**

 **-Terima Kasih-**

 **.**

 **Karena Saya cinta banget sama readers yang review, jadi mau saya balesin satu2 nih biar adil hehehe, kalian luar biasa! Buat yang follow dan fav juga jeongmal gomawo chingudeul.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **NoonaLu :** sudah dilanjut hehehe, gomawo sudah dibilang keren hehehe, saya masih belajar

 **vhiie chereewetzz :** iya nih udah lanjut… Jangan dong chingu kasian Luhan ntar jadi jomblo abadi kkkk

 **cloudy white :** sudah dilanjuttt

 **hunhaminute :** hehehe sebenarnya ini ga complicated kok chinguuu,, gomawo sudah menyukai ff ini kkkk… Sudah update nih!

 **hunexohan :** emang yah Sehun minta ditampol hahaha,, saya aja kesel sama Sehun (loh?) hahaha… Kalau sama Baek ntar jadi Hunbaek dong bukan hunhan hehehe

 **tjabaekby :** kamu teh orang sunda? Saya juga loh hehehe #gaadayangnanya , gomawo chinguuu

 **nabila :** iyayah kenapa coba saya bikin sehun murahan, tapi si sehun gasadar ya kalau dia murahan wkwkwk… Ini sudah dilanjuttt

 **yoyo947 :** Saya familiar deh sama pen name kamu hehehe, kamu author our love kan? Hehehe #soktau … Ini sudah di update hehehe

 **seluhunhan :** Sudah dilanjut nih chinguu

 **taenggoo :** Iyanih chinguuu, namanya juga hati ga bisa diatur #plakkk

 **lottt :** Siap chinguuu, ini sudah updatenya hehehe

 **key :** Iya ini sudah update chinguuu

 **Deer20 :** Sip ini udah dilanjut hehehe tenang aja saya selalu bikin yang happy end kok chinguu

 **Selu325 :** Iya nih udah lanjut ehehe tenang aja, Sehun mah harus disiram dulu biar sadar hahaha

 **Ohdeer1220 :** Sudah dilanjut chinguuu

 **dita :** Iya tenang aja chinguu, ntar Sehunnya saya bikin sadar hahaha Baekyung sebenernya ga beneran marah kok kkkk

 **hunhan1220 :** Iyanih sudah lanjut hahaha… Sehun karakternya emang saya bikin begitu kkkk… Baekyung ga beneran marah kok sama Luhan hehehe

 **FLAn2910sh :** Sudah lanjuttt

 **Oseh :** Boleh tuh chingu, kalo perlu sampe botak kkkk… Gomawo chinguuu hehehe… Sudah dilanjut kok!

 **oryn5 :** wah ada juga ya chingu? Hehehe… Karena yang author Fandrias94 juga aslinya belom selse, tapi kalo yang saya bikin kan hanya idenya yang adaptasi jadii kemungkinan akan cepat ending hehehe

 **Frozen Peony :** Ahhh chinguu kamu bisa aja hehehe gomawo ne chinguuu… Ini sudah dilanjutt

 **ASR9490 :** sudah dilanjut ya chinguu… Tenang aja… Luhan kan strong!

 **Oh jisoo94 :** Gomawo chinguuuu,, ini sudah dilanjuttt

 **joohyunkies :** Sudah dilanjut yaaa… Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan hehehe

 **wijayanti628 :** Sudah dilanjut chinguuu tapi kayaknya Sehun ga bakalan terlalu sedihh hehehe

 **intan hunhanshipper :** Iya ini sudah lanjut kok chinguu… Mian saya gabisa double update hehehe.. Tapi tenang aja, saya bakalan lanjutin sampe ending kok

 **RilakkumaDobby :** Ya betul betu betul chinguuu, seperti di chap ini hehehe… Ini sudah dilanjutt

 **RZHH 261220 II :** Iyanih sudah lanjutt chinguu

 **blackkamjong :** Sudah dilanjut yaaaa :D

 **virra viany :** Hehehe mian chinguuu, gapapa kan Luhan aja yang duluan hehehe… Sudah dilanjutt

 **sehunwife :** Tinggal di next kok chinguu hehehe

 **Guest :** Sudah dilanjuttt

 **mrs tiny :** Sudah dilanjutt, mian saya baru update hari ini hehehe

 **samiyatuara09 :** Woooww sudah dongg hehehe

 **rappergadungan :** Sudah dilanjut chinguuu, gomawo semangatnya :D

 **nisaramaidah28 :** Sudah sudah sudah

 **ludeer :** Emang nih si Sehun gatau diri dan ga sadar diri kkkk… Tenang aja chinguuu, Luhan itu ga lemah kok hehehe… Sudah bisa di next!

 **Wenny widyasari50 :** Sudah sudah sudah dilanjutttt hehehe… Masih penasaran tidak? kkkk

 **HunLoveHan :** Ne saengieeee…. Waeyo? kkkkk

 **BabyZi :** Tenang aja chinguuu… Luhan itu ga se cengeng dan selemah apa yang kamu pikirkan hehehe

 **Bylvcky :** Hahaha iya soalnya Luhan ngerebut Sehun sih hehehe… Mian chinguuu tapi saya sudah bikin sebaliknya, gapapa kan? *puppy eyes*

 **mr albino :** Luhan ga bakalan stress kok kalo Cuma ditinggal namja brengsek macem Sehun hahaha… Sudah dilanjuttt

 **ainindya13 :** Hahaha sudah dilanjut nih… Idenya saya tampung yaaa yang soal Kris akan masuk ke hubungan hunhan hehehe… Gomawo atas sarannya :D

 **kimyori95 :** Aduh chingu jangan marah2 dulu yaa hehehe Sehun bukannya maen belakang, tapi dia emang karakternya kaya gitu, dengan atau tanpa Luhan disisinya #eaaa

 **Richa Byun926 :** Luhan selalu strong kok chinguuu selow aja hehehe… Sehun mah bentar lagi juga klepek2 sama Luhan kkkk

 **ohluhan07** : Iyayah apaan sih Sehun -_- hehehe… Mian chinguuu tapi saya sudah buat sebaliknya, gapapa kan? hehehe

 **JYHYunho** : Iya nih chinguuu Luhannya udah mulai cinta bukan suka lagi hehehe… Tenang aja, Baek ga beneran marah kok sebenernya… Ini sudah dilanjutttt

 **hunlulu06** : Sudah dilanjut yaaaa… Namanya juga hati orang gaada yang tau hehehe… Sehun emang saya bikin kaya gitu karakternya kkkk

 **ciciluhan** : Sudah dilanjuttt… Ga kelamaan kan? Kan?

 **niaexolu** : Ga bisa twoshoot sepertinya chinguu, paling threeshoot, gapapa kan? Hehehe… Walaupun Luhan jatuh cinta duluan tapi dia kan strong chingu, jadi santai aja oke?

 **oh lulu** : Sudah dilanjuttt… review jeballl hehehe

 **Liuzhng18** : Udah dilanjut nihhh… Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa?

 **hunhan** : Ini sudah dilanjuttt hehehe… Seriusan chinguu? Sehun kan jahat huhuhu… Saya usahakan ya chinguuu…

 **karina** : Bisa dilihat jawabannya di chap ini heheheh... Sudah bisa next yaaa

 **flowerainbow** : Iyanih Sehun kaga sadar diri kkkkk… Sudah dilanjuttt… Gomawoo chinguuu muahhh

 **xxx** : Aduh yaampun chinguuu, sepertinya dirimu sangat membenci karakter Sehun kkkk… Tenang aja, Luhan keep strong kok! Sudahh di update yaaa

 **eneng hartini** : Siap deh chinguuu ini sudah dilanjutt

 **Erliyana** : Ahhh gomawo chinguu jeongmal gomawooo hehehe.. Ya begitulah chinguuu… Sudah dilanjut yaaa hehe

 **HunHanHyuunniie** : Gomawo chinguuu… Ga jadi di delete, karena support dan apresiasi kalian saya jadi semangat lanjutnyaaa… Fighting!

 **PrinceOh** : Sayangnya iya nih chinguu, gimana dong? Hehehe Begitulah Sehun, saya bikin dia jadi bad boy di sini hehehe… Sudah dilanjuttt

 **fujoshi kronis** : Sudah dilanjut yaaa :D

 **who am i** : Saya suka pennamenya hahaha kamu amnesia? Iya ini saya kasih tbc kok kkkk… Yahh chinguu tapi saya sudah terlanjur bikin Luhan suka duluan, gapapa ya? Ya? Ya?

 **LisnaOhLu120** : Iya ini dilanjutttt… Luhan ga bakalan lemah kok, dia strong! Hehehe… Gomawo semangatnyaaaa muahhh :*

 **Novey** : Mian chinguuu karena ini edisi bulan Ramadhan, jadi saya belum bisa naikin rated kkkk

 **exofujo12** : Memang dia brengsek kok kkkk… Sudah di update yaaa

 **OhLuhan** : Jangan panggil saya min, ne chinguu? Hehehe… Gomawoo :D

 **Long** : Sudah sudah sudah dilanjut kokk hehehe… Iya engga berenti ditengah jalan kok chinguuu kkk… Bagaimana pun juga Luhan tidak selemah kelihatannya hahaha.. Bukan telat jatuh cintanya tapi telat nyadarnya chinguu… Gomawo sudah menunguuu :D

 **silviinhiyer** : Saya yeoja alias perempuan alias wanita alias bukan cowo kkkkk… Ini sudah dilanjuttt… Sebenernya saya ga akan bikin yang berbelit2 hehehe… Gomawooo,,, bener ya review lagi? Hehehe… Annyeong new reader :D

 **Guest 2** : Iyah chinguu iyah ini saya lanjut kokk… hehehe gomawoo :D

 **hyojinp33** : Sudah dilanjuttt

 **ChagiLu** : Sudahhhhhhh… Dari awal juga udah cinta mati kok hahaha… Sehun emang karakternya bad boy, dia begitu kok sama semua orang hehehe… Iyanih, kan si hun ya yang mencemari hahaha

 **LUsyndrome** : Gomawo chinguuu :D

 **pabopabo** : Iya chinguu ini saya lanjut kok hehehe

 **Leona838** : Sudah dilanjut yaaaaa

 **viohunhan** : Hey kamu yang PM yaa? Hehehe… Aku suka kok dipaksa, paksa aku terus yaaa kkkk


	3. Chapter 3

**SURAT CINTA DARI BAEKHYUN**

By : Fifioluluge

.

.

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul I am not straight anymore yang ditulis sama author Fandrias94**

 **Gomawo buat "ASR9490" yang sudah memberi saya ide buat chap 3**

 **Pas saya baca review, kayaknya banyak yang kurang mengerti kalau Luhan menyatakan cinta itu artinya sama dengan Luhan minta putus sama Sehun, maaf kalau cerita yang saya buat membuat kalian bingung, Tanya saja ya kalau kurang mengerti**

 **Selamat membaca chingudeulll #kayaadayangbacaja #plakkk**

 **Maaf kalau chap 3nya mengecewakan hehehe**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

.

 **2 HARI SEBELUM INSIDEN SURAT CINTA**

.

Sehun menatap jengah pasangan yang menurutnya menggelikan sedang berlovey dovey di ranjang miliknya. MILIKNYA. Kalau saja Chanyeol bukan sepupunya, sudah sejak tadi Sehun menendang Chanyeol dan kekasih gaynya, Baekhyun ke jalanan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak mengotori ranjangku dengan perilaku gay kalian?" sebal Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kalau bosan, pergi sana cari yeoja untuk kau tiduri! Jangan mengganggu aku dan Channie." Balas Baekhyun dengan cueknya.

Sehun tak percaya mendengar jawaban kekasih Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak tahu malu. Memangnya dia berbicara pada siapa? Dialah pemilik kamar beserta ranjang kamar ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tamu tak diinginkan di sini.

"Sudahlah hun, biasanya kau juga pergi dengan yeoja-yeoja tak jelas itu." Ujar Chanyeol membela kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang jomblo. Aku bosan dengan mereka."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melonjak dari ranjang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Seperti baru menemukan harta karun di pulau tak berpenghuni. Sehun melihatnya dengan waspada. Pasalnya otak kekasih sepupunya itu sering tidak beres.

"AHA! Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berpacaran dengan namja?" tawarnya dengan antusias.

"Tidak terimakasih. Apalagi jika namjanya macam dirimu. Aku masih normal." Ejek Sehun membuat Baekhyun merenggut dan Chanyeol mendelik.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ejekan Sehun. Ia pun mengotak-atik handphonenya lalu menunjukan sebuah foto dari layar handphonenya ke arah Sehun.

"Lihat! Dia cantik kan? Dia sepupuku. Namanya Luhan. Jomblo sejak lahir."

Sehun terlihat mengamati foto yang ditunjukan oleh Baekhyun. Dilihat dari air mukanya, sepertinya Sehun tertarik pada sepupu Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin dia namja?" Tanya Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lahir dan gendernya tidak pernah berubah."

"Bolehlah. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti dia patah hati." Ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri.

"Lihat saja nanti." Balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan licik

.

XXX

.

 **1 HARI SEBELUM INSIDEN SURAT CINTA**

.

"Ayolah Lu, kau tau kan aku sangat suka pada pangeranku. Ne ne ne? Jeballllll…"

Baekhyun sedang melancarkan aksinya untuk menjebak Luhan dengan surat cinta buatannya. Memang Baekhyun sering bercerita pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo tentang sang pangeran yang sebenarnya Chanyeol, namun demi kelancaran rencananya Baekhyun terpaksa mengaku kalau pangerannya ternyata Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sehun? Aku tidak sangka ternyata pangeranmu selama ini si Oh Sehun brengsek itu? Kau tau sendiri kan Sehun itu straight dan dia amat sangat brengsek. Aku tidak setuju kau dengannya."

Baekhyun langsung menunjukan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Huft.. Arraseo. Akan ku lakukan." Ujar Luhan akhirnya mengalah.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berada di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Namun sebenarnya dia mencium bau tidak beres dari Baekhyun. Dari gelagatnya Baekhyun pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan Ia memanfaatkan Luhan yang terlalu baik menurutnya.

.

XXX

.

 **HARI INSIDEN SURAT CINTA**

.

To : Si Brengsek

Luhan sudah meluncur.

.

Kyungsoo menatap curiga ke arah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Luhan lalu mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Baekhyun?" tuduh Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Hehehe tenang saja, nanti ku ceritakan. Ini akan bagus untuk Luhan. Kau percaya saja padaku." Balas Baekhyun sok misterius.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bolanya malas. Selama ini, Baekhyun memang selalu menjodoh-jodohkan Luhan dengan namja-namja yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak jelas namun keren menurut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendukung sahabat nyentriknya yang satu itu. Bagaimana pun Luhan memang harus merasakan setidaknya berpacaran walau hanya satu kali.

.

Sehun side…

.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

.

From : Si Tidak Tahu Diri

Luhan sudah meluncur.

.

Sehun yang sedang santai bersama Yeoja-yeojanya langsung bereaksi cepat saat membaca pesan yang di kirim kekasih sepupunya.

"Baiklah, yeoja-yeoja ku tercinta, Oppa harus pergi." Pamit Sehun lalu segera berlari menuju tempat tujuan.

.

Sehun celingak celinguk di depan lokernya. Sepertinya Luhan belum datang.

"Oppa, sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah, Hayoung-ah, Oppa sedang ada misi istimewa. Kau tau lah, Oppa ini selalu sibuk. Tapi, sambil menunggu, mau bermain sebentar?"

Si yeoja yang bernama Hayoung mengangguk dengan semangat. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke sudut dan mulai bercumbu.

Begitulah Oh Sehun. Ia punya satu kebiasaan buruk. Bercumbu dan melakukan seks dimana saja dan dengan siapa saja asalkan cantik dan seksi. Bukankah dia sangat murahan? Mau bagaimana lagi? Hasrat biologisnya yang tinggi harus segera disalurkan.

Di sela-sela percumbuannya, Sehun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang loker.

.

Klek

.

Saat mendengar suara salah satu loker terbuka. Sehun langsung menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Sttt…Misinya sudah datang."

Hayoung hanya mengangguk sok mengerti. Ia pun menggelayut manja mengikuti Sehun yang beranjak menuju sesosok namja mungil yang sedang memegang sepucuk surat merah muda bergambar hati dan sebatang coklat.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di depan lokerku."

Saat itulah Oh Sehun pertama kali melihat Luhan dengan wajah terkejut penuh ketakutan yang sangat lucu di mata Sehun. Bohong, jika Sehun tidak tertarik. Maka dari itu, Sehun berniat memacarinya walaupun pada akhirnya si mata rusa menyetujui setelah diiming-imingi Ferrari miliknya.

Siapa sangka seorang Oh Sehun sebenarnya sudah luluh pada mata bening penuh kejujuran itu sejak pertama kali. Namun Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Namja brengsek yang lebih mementingkan masalah birahi daripada masalah hati.

.

XXX

.

Selama menjalin kasih dengan Luhan, Sehun merasakan pengalaman berbeda. Meskipun tanpa seks dan cumbuan panas, Sehun tidak merasa bosan dengan si mungil.

Luhan yang cuek, kekanakan, suka membaca dan berbibir manis. Sungguh satu bagian itu membuatnya kecanduan. Berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang selama ini dikencaninya ataupun sekedar diajak tidur, bibir Luhan terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena bibirnya masih perawan dan Sehunlah yang menjadi ciuman pertama untuk Luhan.

Semakin lama, Sehun mempertanyakan orientasinya. Setiap melihat Luhan Ia harus menahan gejolak birahinya. Tapi Sehun bukan gay karena namja yang membuatnya begitu hanya Luhan. Buktinya saat melihat sahabatnya, Kai shirtless, Ia tidak tergoda sama sekali. Apa karena Kai hitam? Ah tidak mungkin.

Sehun jadi ingat saat Kai menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Luhan. Sehun hanya menjawabnya asal. Ia sendiri masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya pada Luhan.

Bagaimana pun Sehun tidak mau gegabah. Sebelum semuanya pasti, Ia hanya akan menjalani hubungannya dengan Luhan seperti biasa.

.

XXX

.

Hari itu Sehun akan menemani Luhan ke toko buku. Sekalipun Sehun sangat benci melihat tumpukan buku, namun untuk kekasih mungilnya Ia rela. Tapi rupanya takdir berkehendak lain. Kekasihnya yang terlalu baik itu malah membantu penjaga perpustakaan dan membatalkan niat awalnya. Akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih menunggu kekasihnya di kantin.

"Oppa, tumben sendiri. Belum pulang?" sapa salah satu yeoja pemuja Sehun.

"Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku." Jawab Sehun malas.

"Sepertinya Luhan Oppa akan lama, mau bermain sebentar?" goda yeoja tadi sambil mengelus seduktif paha Sehun di balik celananya.

Sehun awalnya tidak mau menanggapi. Tapi hormon remajanya benar-benar sialan. Sepertinya Sehun memang tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke toilet saja."

.

Sehun memang menikmati seksnya seperti biasa. Namun di dalam benaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut. Entahlah. Suara hatinya berteriak agar Ia tidak melakukan hal ini.

.

Bruk

.

Sehun hendak memuntahkan spermanya sebelum mendengar suara dari luar toilet. Hatinya semakin resah.

"Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Miliknya yang tadi tegang langsung melemas. Sehun tidak bernapsu lagi melakukannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar. Masa bodo dengan yeoja tadi. Baginya semua yeoja yang pernah tidur dengannya tak lebih dari jalang.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja teringat Luhan, apalagi saat menemukan sebuah jam tangan yang tidak asing baginya. Sehun tahu. Itu milik Luhan. Jadi kemungkinan besar Luhan tadi pergi ke toilet.

.

Sehun semakin kalut saat kekasihnya sulit dihubungi. Pesannya tidak dibalas dan telponnya tidak diangkat. Semakin menambah indikasi bahwa Luhan memergoki kegiatan nistanya tadi di toilet.

"Ayolah, Lu. Angkat teleponnya." Gumam Sehun saat mencoba menelpon Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

Klik

.

Akhirnya diangkat. Namun Luhan tidak bicara sedikitpun. Apa dia marah pada Sehun?

Sehun pun melotot kaget saat melihat Luhan sepertinya akan loncat dari atap sekolah. Tidak mungkin kan Luhan bunuh diri hanya gara-gara memergoki kegiatan nista Sehun di toilet tadi?

Sehun panik bukan main. Ia langsung berlari penuh kecemasan sambil berdoa agar Luhan tidak loncat.

' _Ayo Sehun sedikit lagi._ '

.

Grep

.

Deg Deg Deg

.

Sehun tidak pernah merasakan euphoria seperti ini saat memeluk seseorang. Rasanya sesejuk angin. Bahkan Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan Luhan yang seirama.

Sehun pun menatap Luhan penuh ketakutan. Sehun takut Luhan sudah loncat. Sehun takut Luhan tidak bersamanya lagi. Sehun takut kehilangan Luhan.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Dasar bodoh. Handphoneku jatuh saat mengangkat telpon darimu. Aku hanya ingin loncat ke situ. Pikiranmu pendek sekali sih. Pantas saja kau rangking terakhir di kelas. Ckckck "

Rasanya lega sekali saat Luhan mengatakan itu. Oh Sehun memang bodoh dan semakin bodoh saat berada di sekitar Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli jika Ia menjadi makhluk paling bodoh sekalipun jika untuk Luhan.

.

XXX

.

Setelah insiden perkiraan bunuh diri itu, Luhan semakin posesif. Tapi Sehun punya indikasi lain yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi seperti itu. Yups, kegiatan nistanya di toilet. Walaupun Luhan tidak pernah membahasnya, namun Sehun yakin Luhan memergokinya. Mungkin Luhan ingin melupakannya. Begitulah pemikiran Sehun.

Setelah di pikir-pikir, selama satu minggu pacaran mereka belum pernah berkencan. Karena sebelumnnya Sehun memang tidak pernah mengajak kencan kekasih-kekasihnya. Semua kegiatan yang Sehun lakukan dengan kekasihnya terdahulu tidak jauh dari kamar, toilet dan tempat-tempat tersembunyi lainnya.

Tapi kali ini Sehun ingin mencobanya. Sekalipun Sehun minim pengalaman dalam berkencan, Ia akan melakukan apapun agar kencannya dengan Luhan sukses termasuk minta tolong pada kekasih sepupunya yang demi apapun masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemui Sehun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, Sehun sebenarnya tidak pernah memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai taruhannya dengan Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tahu kalau Ia dan Luhan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Sehun juga yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pura-pura marah pada Luhan agar tidak dicurigai.

.

To : Si Tidak Tahu Diri

Aku butuh bantuanmu.

.

From : Si Tidak Tahu Diri

Apa bayarannya untukku?

.

To : Si Tidak Tahu Diri

Bayarannya aku akan membuat sahabatmu bahagia.

.

From : Si Tidak Tahu Diri

Deal. Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah.

.

Luhan mendelik curiga saat melihat Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca pesan dari seseorang. Padahal Sehun sedang membayangkan kencan romantisnya yang akan datang tentu saja dengan Luhan.

Luhan tetap menatap tajam Sehun sekalipun Sehun sedang makan dan tidak melirik handphonenya sama sekali. Sehun pun merasakannya. Lagi-lagi Luhan bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau sedang tidak salah makan kan?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka sedang makan di kantin.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau jadi aneh. Oh iya, nanti siang aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Urusan apa?"

Tuh kan. Luhan sangat curigaan sekarang-sekarang ini. Sehun tidak mungkin kan memberitahu Luhan kalau Ia akan latihan berkencan dengan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah. Itu sama saja membuka aibnya sendiri.

.

Sehun sudah janjian dengan Baekhyun di café langganannya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa diikuti seseorang. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Setelah menukar pakaiannya, Sehun bergegas ke café, takut Baekhyun sudah di sana dan berakhir mengomelinya karena datang terlambat.

Sehun mengecek jam di tangannya. Itu adalah jam tangan milik Luhan yang Sehun temukan di toilet. Tidak tahu kenapa Sehun ingin memakainya. Padahal Ia bisa membeli yang sama persis bahkan lebih mahal. Mungkin karena ini jam tangan milik kekasihnya. Jadi lebih special.

"Hai, Oh. Maaf sedikit terlambat." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan duduk di hadapan Sehun,.

"Santai saja. Kau guruku saat ini." Ujar Sehun sambil balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh. Langkah pertama adalah berpengangan tangan."

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam Sehun. Namun Sehun sepertinya tidak konek. Maklum otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

"Pegang tanganku, bodoh."

Sehun pun akhirnya berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mereka pun keluar dari café dengan senyuman di wajah Sehun. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa senang saat membayangkan dirinya dan Luhan akan berpegangan tangan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Romantis kan?"

"Hah?" gumam Sehun yang baru tersadar dari lamunnanya.

"Ish kau ini. Makannya dengarkan jika aku bicara."

"Iya maap."

"Kau tahu, berpegangan tangan adalah hal paling sederhana tapi paling tidak bisa dihilangkan saat berkencan."

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Kita pergi nonton. Kau bawa mobil kan?"

"Ya. Itu di sana."

HunBaek pun akhirnya pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film romantis. Baekhyun bilang jika berkencan film yang ditonton harus film romantis atau film horror agar lebih berkesan. Apalagi untuk seorang penakut seperti Luhan, film horror adalah pilihan utama.

Selanjutnya mereka makan malam di restaurant nuansa romantis dengan menu masakan cina dan disuguhi musik klasik dari musisi-musisi legendaris. Baekhyun bilang Luhan itu turunan cina, jadi Luhan seringkali merindukan masakan cina dan adanya music klasik akan mendorong suasana lebih tenang. Seperti dunia milik berdua.

Latihan kencan mereka pun berakhir saat Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di rumah. Sehun tersenyum lega. Berkencan tidak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Apalagi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, pasti akan terasa entahlah. Yang jelas Sehun ingin segera mengajak Luhan berkencan. Mungkin besok.

.

XXX

.

Rencana tinggalah rencana. Luhan tiba-tiba saja marah-marah tidak jelas dan cuek pada Sehun. Luhan benar-benar tidak dalam mood untuk diajak kencan. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus menunda khayalan indahnya.

Sehun tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Kemarin tiba-tiba posesif dan sekarang marah-marah tidak jelas. Tidak mungkin hanya gara-gara kemarin Sehun tidak mengantarnya Luhan jadi marah.

Sehun pun mencona membujuk kekasihnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku ada urusan, sayang." Ujar Sehun mulai mengeluarkan jurus mautnya dengan kata 'sayang'

"Cih. Memangnya kau sayang padaku?"

.

Deg

.

Sehun terdiam. Ia belum yakin 100 % . Jika Sehun menjawab ya dan ternyata tidak, maka Sehun hanya memberi Luhan harapan palsu. Jika Ia menjawab tidak, ah masa bodo.

"Aku sayang padamu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau bohong."

Apa katanya? Bohong? Memang sih, Sehun itu seorang namja brengsek yang ucapannya tidak bisa dipercaya? Tapi asal tahu saja, Sehun memberikan jawaban itu setelah berperang pikiran. Dan Luhan bilang Ia berbohong. Ironis.

.

XXX

.

Chanyeol dan Kai tiba-tiba saja merecoki Sehun di hari libur. Akibat gagal mengajak Luhan kencan, Sehun jadi terlihat seperti jones. Tapi daripada tidak ada kerjaan, Sehun pun dengan terpaksa menerima tamu tak diundang tersebut.

Sehun sedang asik bermain game dengan Chanyeol saat Kai mengatakan ada yang menelponnya. Tapi Ia tidak peduli siapapun yang menelpon sampai Kai mengatakan nama kontak kekasihnya. Sehun yang biasanya telmi langsung on saat menyimpulkan bahwa kekasihnya yang menelpon.

Sehun segera merebut handphonenya dari tangan Kai dan menunggu handphonenya bergetar lagi.

.

Drttt Drtt Drttt

.

Setelah mengangkat telpon dan Sehun segera turun ke bawah.

Dan di sanalah segalanya berubah. Di depan pintu rumah Oh Sehun. Luhan bukan lagi kekasihnya.

.

XXX

.

.

"Oh Sehun…. Naneun…

.

.

Saranghamida.."

.

Sehun terpaku menatap Luhan tanpa kedip. Ia sulit mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya. Sehun bingung. Semua masih abu-abu. Buram. Tidak jelas. Perasaannya pada Luhan antara iya dan tidak. 50 : 50.

Antara senang tapi Ia tidak begitu. Sehun tidak senang Luhan mengatakannya karena…

"Kau sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi setelah ini?"

"Arra. Mana mungkin aku lupa pada sesuatu yang mendasari hubungan kita. Aku sangat sangat mengetahui bahkan aku selalu memikirkannya setiap detik saat kita bersama bahwa hubungan kita tak lebih dari sekedar taruhan."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Mungkin sedang berpikir apa yang akan Ia ucapkan. Ayolah Oh Sehun, jangan menjadi telmi disaat genting seperti ini.

"Arraseo. Aku melepaskanmu, Luhan. Kita. Bukan lagi sepasang kekasih." Ujar Sehun dengan nada linglung.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah bisa membacanya. Semua hal tentang Sehun baginya terasa gelap. Luhan tidak tahu apapun tentang Oh Sehun. Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Sehun seorang brengsek yang paling sialan. Dan Luhan, jatuh cinta pada seorang brengsek yang paling sialan itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Katakanlah."

"Give me one last kiss."

Sehun terdiam lagi. Mungkin kaget mendengar permintaan Luhan.

"Sure."

Setelah satu kata singkat itu, Sehun mendekat pada Luhan, menarik tengkuknya dan mulai mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Lembut dan menghanyutkan membuat Sehun menutup mata menikmati ciuman mereka. Mereka memang sering berciuman, namun ciuman penuh napsu dan menuntut.

Sehun membuka matanya kala mengecap rasa asin dalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melihat mata Luhan tertutup diiringi aliran air yang terus keluar tanpa henti, membuat ciuman mereka terasa asin dan menyedihkan.

Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang terlihat basah.

"Gomawo, Oh Sehun. Walaupun kita tidak pernah akur, aku tetap berterimakasih. Berkat kau, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh hati. Di waktu berikutnya, jika kita saling bersinggungan, jangan pernah menyapa bahkan hanya sekedar tersenyum. Selain taruhan itu, kita berdua adalah orang asing."

"Tidak bisakah kita berteman?" Tanya Sehun entah kenapa dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun merasa sulit menemukan suara huskynya yang dingin dan menggoda. Kata-kata tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan tertahan diujung lidah. Ia terlalu pengecut atau terlalu lambat menyadari bahwa setelah ini penyesalan akan mengintainya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kita melakukan hal itu. Maaf. Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Annyeong, Oh Sehun-sii." Pamit Luhan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Oh Sehun.

Sehun? Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung mungil mantan kekasihnya. Kekasih pria pertamanya.

.

XXX

.

Berita putusnya Luhan dengan Sehun langsung tersebar ke seantero sekolah, padahal mereka baru putus kemarin sore. Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya.

Yang jelas, kabar ini sudah sampai di telinga Baekhyun yang saat ini akan menghampiri Oh Sehun diikuti Kyungsoo. Tentu saja melabraknya.

Katanya akan membuat Luhan bahagia. Bahagia pantatmu. Apalagi Luhan tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sudah pasti ini gara-gara Oh Sehun.

.

Byurr

.

Segelas jus strawberry segar sudah berpindah ke wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menonton.

"Ya, Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hah? Kau bilang akan membahagiakannya! Kata-katamu memang tidak bisa dipegang, brengsek. Aku mengaku aku juga salah karena telah mendekatkanmu padanya. Sekarang, Luhan sakit gara-gara kau."

Sehun menghela napas sabar.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui tentang hubunganku dengan Luhan."

"Beritahu kalau begitu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tegas sambil berusaha menahan emosinya.

Sehun pun menceritakan perihal taruhannya dengan Luhan dan perihal Luhan yang menyatakan perasaannya kemarin sore.

"Terus kau diam saja begitu! Dasar bodoh! Kau mau ku hajar!"

"Ya! Jangan memarahiku terus. Aku tidak salah. Salahkan saja kapasitas otakku yang tidak mampu bekerja lebih cepat."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemui Luhan pulang sekolah nanti?" usul Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton setia.

Sehun pun mengangguk pasrah. Walaupun tetap belum yakin pada perasaannya. Sehun sudah yakin tidak akan melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Ia tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari.

.

XXX

.

Sambil mengemudi Sehun memikirkan kata-kata yang akan Ia ucapkan.

"Luhan, kembalilah padaku."

Tidak. Tidak. Luhan pasti langsung menutup pintunya jika Sehun langsung mengatakan itu.

"Luhan yang kemarin kau katakan soal.."

Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu panjang. Luhan juga akan menutup pintunya jika Sehun terlalu lama.

"Luhan, ahh sial kenapa sudah sampai."

Karena terlalu banyak menggumam, Sehun tidak sadar kalau Ia sudah sampai di depan bangunan apartemen Luhan. Ia pun segera memarkirkan kendaraannya.

' _Baiklah Oh Sehun, kau bisa melakukannya! Kau hanya perlu meminta Luhan untuk kembali._ '

.

Ting

.

10

.

Sehun terus terpaku pada angka yang ada di lift. Kenapa lantai 12 terasa sangat cepat?

.

Ting

.

Sehun berkali-kali menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri setelah keluar dari Lift.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

"Luhan?"

.

Deg

.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak serasa dihimpit berton-ton batu. Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

.

"Kau memang bodoh, Oh Sehun. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan Luhan semalaman? Untuk apa kau merasa bersalah karena membuat Luhan menangis? Sehun bodoh! Luhan tidak benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia hanya ingin lepas dari brengsek sepertimu. Brengsek seperti Oh Sehun"

.

Sehun pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Mungkin pengganti dirinya.

Luhan sudah memilik pengganti seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

XXX

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **TAMATNYA DI CHAP DEPAN YAAAA**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **.**

 **Silahkan memberikan apresiasi kalian pada kotak review**

 **-Terima Kasih-**

 **.**

 **Karena Saya cinta banget sama readers yang review, jadi mau saya balesin satu2 nih biar adil hehehe, kalian luar biasa! Buat yang follow dan fav juga jeongmal gomawo chingudeul.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Albino's Deer :** Iyanih mereka memang cepet jatuh cintanya hahaha… Ya begitulah, sesuai sama taruhan mereka di awal hehehe… Sudah dilanjuttt

 **huniee :** Aduh jangan sakit hati yaa hehehe,, Luhan aja strong, masa kamu engga (loh?) wkwkwk… Iya dilanjut kok hehehe

 **alietha doll :** Atuh gimana yaaa, abisnya karakter Sehunnya saya bikin dia cowo gampangan hahaha

 **Guest :** Hahaha iyanih gimana dong?

 **Sri mariyana katili :** Gomawooo :D… Ini saya lanjut hehehe

 **Erliyana :** Aduh ya ampun kamu reviewnya sampe 2x gitu hehehe… Iyadong, Luhan kan pinter makannya dia melakukan itu hahaha.. Emangnya Sehun telmi kkkk... Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **ChagiLu :** Luhan bukannya nembak Sehun, justru dia ngomong kaya gitu karena dia udah nyerah sama perasaannya dan pengen putus sama Sehun berdasarkan taruhan mereka kalo Luhan jatuh cinta duluan maka Sehun akan ngelepasin Luhan,, begitu chinguuu hehehe…

 **Komozaku :** Iyadong Luhan kan gentle ga kayak si bihun hahaha… Sudah dilajutt

 **xiaoci :** Hahaha iya juga yaaa… tapi mian saya sudah buat sebaliknya hehehe, gapapa kan chingu? Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa… Nado saranghae chinguuu :D

 **luluyaa :** Gomawo chinguuu… Sudah bisa di next hehehe

 **ai no dobe :** Iyadong, Luhan gituloh, dia kan pinter hehehe

 **dita :** Memang begitu chingu, Luhan memang mutusin Sehun dengan dia nyatain cinta ke Sehun hehehe… Minta aja sama Sehun hahaha

 **karina :** Kamu ampe review 3x hahaha… Dapet piring loh kkkk… Sehun bukan selingkuh karena pacarnya Cuma Luhan, tapi kalo masalah gituan ama cewe lain itu sih emang kebiasaannya Sehun wkwkwk.. Iya kan Sehun orang kaya hahaha… Soal Hunbaeknya dibaca aja… Ya begitulah chinguu hehehe… Iya sudah bisa di next

 **iie :** Sudah yaaaa hehehe :D

 **itsehunz :** Sudah saya usahakan untuk fast up hehehe… Selamat membaca yaaa :D

 **ASR9490 :** Haduh kamu ampe review 2x …Iyanih Luhan ngaku duluan, jadinya dia kalah taruhan hehehe… Sehun kan telmi chinguuu kkkk… Hayooo kenapa? Haduh terima kasih, review kamu memberikan saya ide hahaha, tadinya saya stuck itu mau lanjutin chap 3nya… Sudah saya update nih berkat ide kamu hehehe

 **guesttt :** Hahaha iya ini sudah dilanjuttt…. Cup cup cup jangan sedih dong, reviewnya masuk kok chinguuu,, Cuma saya telat approve maaf yaa… Terus kenapa akunnya gabisa?

 **namee :** Iya hahaha saya sudah usahakan cepet update… Semoga ya hehehe

 **hunhanship :** Iya sudah saya lanjut nih hhehe… gomamo chinguuu hehehe kamu bisa aja.. Saya ga bakat kok masih harus banyak belajar hihihi

 **ahhaa :** Hahaha gomawo sudah suka sama ffnya… Iya tapi kayaknya gajadi threeshoot, endnya chap depan hehehe… 520!

 **guesthun :** Ya ampun chingu kamu ga nyelow hahaha… Iyadong sesuai dengan taruhan mereka ya mau gamau Sehun harus lepasin Luhan hehehe… Sudah dilanjut nih! Sering2 Capslok yaaa

 **khalidasalsa :** Iya ngapain ya mereka? Hahaha… Menurut kamu gimana? Tadinya mau sampe chap 3 tapi gabisa jadi paling sampe chap 4 hehehe… Gapapa kok :D

 **nichya chique :** Hahaha gomawo chinguuu muahhhh… Iyanih sudah lanjuttt.. Yo yo yo!

 **HunHanYeol Fujoshi :** Sehun emang dari lahir udah brengsek hahaha… Iya emang nih Sehun kaga modal padahal dia orang kaya kkkkk… Luhan emang strong kok!

 **ciciluhan :** Gomawo hehehe… Iya saya sudah berusaha update secepatnya chinguuu

 **ApriliaYehet :** Sudah dilanjut yaaa :D

 **Junia angel 58 :** Iya gapapa kok santai aja chinguuu hehehe… Begitulah chinguu, biar Sehun cepet sadar hahaha… Sip sudah dilanjut nih hehehe.. Review lagi yaaa :D

 **Inne751 :** Annyeong new reader hehehe… Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **tjabaekby :** Hahaha asik sama2 sunda… Iya kasian Luhan gajadi dapet Ferrari ckckck… Gomawo chinguuuu :D

 **xoxokaihun :** Aduh saya agak sulit bikin 8k hahaha… Maklum masih belajar dan masih mengandalkan mood dalam menulis hehehe… Terimakasih sudah memaksa kkkk

 **LisnaOhLu120 :** Sudahhhhh :D… Ih kamu sotau kkkkk… Memang tapi Luhan bilang kaya gitu karena dia udah ga tahan pacaran sama Sehun hahaha… Sudah dilanjuttt.. Gomawo semangatnyaaa :D… Kamu juga semangat terus yaa buat baca dan review hehe :*

 **leedongsun3 :** Tadinya gitu tapi jadinya ditambah 1 chap lagi hehehe… Sudah yaaa :D

 **ellfana1ui :** Kamu sampe review 2x hehehe… Wkwkwk Sehun ga main api, dia emang kek gitu kok hahaha… Santai aja saya juga pernah alay #plakkk… Sudah dilanjut yaaSudaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

 **virra viany :** Luhan bukan nembak Sehun tapi Luhan pengen lepas dari Sehun makannya dia nyatain cinta hahaha..

 **LilisHunHan :** Iyahh chinguu, Luhan kan gentle kkk… Begitulah, mau gimana lagi udah perjanjiannya kaya gitu hehehe… Lihat aja apa yang bakal dilakuin Sehun kkkk… Gapapa kok nanya terus, bagus malah hahaha… Iya nih sudah dilanjuttt

 **ohluhan07 :** Iyanih sudah dilanjut chinguuu… Iyah semoga yahh #plakkk

 **PrinceOh :** Kesel sama siapa? Bukan sama saya kan? Kan? Hehehe.. Sudah dilajut yaaa

 **wijayanti628 :** Duh jangan galau, ini Cuma ff kok ga beneran wkwkwk

 **NagitaaD :** Hahaha bolehlah krishan bolehlah… Sudah dilanjut tuh kkkk

 **ohsehuunt :** Sudah bisa di next hahaha… Saya sudah berusaha untuk update… Gomawo chinguu :D

 **taenggoo :** Iya iya chingu iya saya sudah berusaha untuk update cepat hehehe

 **laabaikands :** Gomawooo :D… Sudah bisa di next hehehe

 **HafifahEXO11 :** Emang udah jatuh cinta itu si Sehunnya dari kemaren2 juga hahaha… Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **blackkamjong :** Sudah bisa Neeeekkkkksssss~ hahaha

 **hunexohan :** Iya karena dia udah ga tahan pacaran sama Sehun, jadi dia memilih untuk kalah taruhan dan putus sama Sehun hehehe… Hunhan forever!

 **vie :** Iyah ini sudah dilanjuttt… Masa sih lucu? Kkkk

 **Long :** Kyaaa hahaha iyanih Luhan jadinya kalah deh taruhan sama Sehun gara2 fall in love duluan… Iyayah ganggu aja #plakkk kkk… Emang di amah kan lemot, orang rangking terakhir di kelas (loh?)… Iya de iya hahaha aku suka dipaksa… Ga usah pake capslock juga wkwkwk.. Sudah dilajut kok de :D

 **Vhiie chereewetzz :** Pacaran ga yaaa? Bukan nembak Sehun tapi Luhan pengen mengakhiri taruhannya sama Sehun, jadi bisa dibilang ya Luhan itu minta putus hahaha.. Tenang aja Luhan strong kok… Sudah di update yaa

 **Richa Byun926 :** Iya Luhan udah ga kuat pacaran sama Sehun kkkk… Ga tenang aja, saya hunhan hard shipper only hahaha… Boleh lah, daripada Baekhyun jomblo kkk

 **Frozen Peony :** Wkwkwk kenapa jadi begitu? Hahaha… Ini sudah di update chinguu jangan gila dulu ya sebelum kasih review kkkkk

 **SangRi14 :** Sudah chingu sudah hehehe :D

 **ohdeer1220 :** Sudah Bisa di next kok chinguuu… Silahkan membaca untuk tau jawabannya hehehe.. Saya sudah berusaha untuk cepet update kkk

 **Guest 2 :** Ah aduh gimana dong emang harus tbc hahaha… Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **Name HunhanExoL :** Ya ampun, makannya hati2 kalo bawa motor #sokperhatian haha… Masa sih cute? Suruh adenya baca juga yaaa… Gomawo chinguuu… Ini sudah update :D

 **hgu :** Saya sudah berusaha untuk cepat update hehehe

 **Fawkaihoon :** Gomawo chinguuu hehehe… Sudah saya update nihh… Luhan emang imut, Sehun ga keren tapi brengsek wkwkwk… Nado saranghamnida :D

 **Shierashie94 :** Luhan udah ngebet pen putus chinguuu hahaha… Apa ya? Menurut kamu apa de?

 **choikim1310 :** Gomawo chinguuu udah saya update kok hehehe

 **joohyunkies :** Aduh gimana ya hehehe mian saya bikin Sehun jadi kaya gitu … Loh? Kok kamu suka? kkkk

 **xoexoxo520 :** Hahaha yaudah ketawa aja chinguuu… Iya kasian ya Luhan, mana gatot lagi rencananya dia hahaha… Iya ini sudah update.. Cuma sampe chap 4 kok chinguu… Fighnting!

 **niaexolu :** Iya mereka putus chinguuu huhuhu… Hayoo kenapa ya? Ga kok Luhan ga ketahuan hahaha.. Sudah dilanjut yaaa

 **samiyatuara09 :** Tau sendiri Sehun itu telmi, lemot dan ga peka wkwkwk… Sudah bisa di next!

 **Wenny widyasari50 :** Tapi ga baper kan chinguu? Hehehe… Gimana yaa? Yang jelas mereka udahan chinguu.. Iyanih sudah dilanjuttt

 **hunhanminute :** Dating ga yaa? Hahaha.. Jangan nangis dong chinguuu, aku jadi ikutan nih huhuhu… Iya Luhan emang banyak berkorban kkkk… Jangan dong jangan sakit hati, ini Cuma cerita kok ga beneran wkwkwk… Iya saya sudah berusaha untuk cepet update :D

 **yoyo947 :** Saya pembaca setia ff kamu yang satu ituloh hahaha… Iyanih sudah saya lanjut kok :D… Fighting!

 **silviinhiyer :** Haloo silvi hehehe… Kenapa kamu kira saya cowo? Memang pen name saya terlihat manly ya? Hahaha… Karena kamu line 99, saya line 96, kamu bisa panggil eonnie atau kakak hehehe… Jangan kesel sama Baek, ntar nyesel loh hahaha.. Ga kok, Luhan kan strong pake banget.. Sehunnya telmi sih jadi gimana yaa? Hahaha.. Gomawo udah review lagi dan nepatin janji kkk… Saya jadi semangat nih! Jangan sampe lupa yaaa hehehe…

 **ludeer :** Getok aja getok biar Sehunnya ga telmi lagi hahaha… Emang nih Luhan gajelas yaa kkk… Bisa jadi bisa jadi… Sudah bisa di next kok :D

 **xneun :** Hahaha iya sudah dilanjut nih… gomawo chinguuu :D

 **mr albino :** Hayoo ada hubungan apa ya mereka? Hehehe.. Sudah bisa di next!

 **lueksoluosby :** Emang, itu kan Luhan dah bilang cinta tuh sama Sehun kkkk.. Sudah yaa updatenya :D

 **Novey :** Memang cerita yang ditulis author Fandrias94 itu pake OC dan bahasanya pake Bahasa sehari-hari, tapi saya suka banget sama ceritanya dan karakter para pemainnya hehehe.. Baiklah saya akan buat jadi 4 chap terus nanti saya kasih epilog aja di chap 5 nya hehehe… Firasat buruk Sehun karena Luhan bilang cinta ke dia jadinya mereka putus, gitu chinguuu hehehe

 **RilakkumaDobby :** Ya ampunnnn kamu gelindingan dimana? hahaha… Saya bales semua review kok hahaha karena kalian mengapresiasi ff saya… Sudah saya lanjut yaaa :D

 **oryn5 :** Iya chinguuu sudah saya usahan update secepatnya hehehe… Gomawooo :D

 **HunHanHyuunniie :** Sama saya juga pengen diisi pulsa 100 ribu hahaha… Sudah dilanjut nihh :D

 **MeriskaLu :** Yahh iya putus, gimana dong? Hahaha… Iya Luhan kuat banget ya ngadepin Sehun yang brengsek dan kurang ajar kaya gitu kkk.. Gomawooo :D

 **Kim124 :** Nyesek ya? Hahaha sama saya juga #plakk… Nih saya tendang kkkk.. Saya sudah berusaha update cepet kok buat kalian #eaaa hahaha gomawo chinguuu :D

 **bylvcky :** Oh reader ku sayangg, saya maunya tbc di situ gima dong? Hahaha kamu lebay ckckck… Iya emang udah mau konflik, kamu peramal ya? Kkkkk… Gomawo semangatnya :D

 **tataooo :** Iya gapapa kok chinguuu hehehe… Gomawoo sudah suka ffnya :D.. Sudah Saya lanjut nihh hehehe

 **Kimihange :** Hayoo gimana yaa? Hehehe.. Mereka kan emang kepo, tapi engga kok kkkk… Apaa yaa? Di baca aja terus ya chinguuu hehehe

 **exofujo12 :** Ih kok kamu bisa review 2x pake akun? Saya ga bisa loh hahaha… Apa rahasianya? Kkkk… Sudah next chap nih!

 **FLAn2910sh :** Tadinya mau begitu, tapi gajadi hehehe… Gapapakan chinguu? Bisa langsung dibaca kalo penasaran dan jangan lupa review again, okay? Hehehe

 **Xinaysaluu** : Aduh jangan panggil saya min chinguu, kesannya saya kaya sarimin yang suka ke pasar itu wkwkwk… Ini sudah dilanjut kok hehehe… HUNHAN!

 **A Y P :** Gomawo chinguuu hehehe… Fighting!

 **odultLu** **:** Aduh saya dikatain sialan kkkk… Ini sudah saya update yaaa :D

 **Oh Lu-Yan** **:** Ahh gomawo,, saya kira ff ini garing wkwkwk… Cup cup cup jangan sampe netes hahaha

 **AceFanFan** **:** Iya! Kamu jangan marah2 dong! Wkwkwk… Oh jadi kamu begal yang sering muncul di berita itu yaa kkkk… Aduh gimana dong, Luhan itu bilang cinta = minta putus

 **eunkyouw** **:** Gimana menurut kamu de? Hahaha… SELOW AJA DE SELOW kkkk… Ini sudah dilanjut yaaa… Lov u too

 **rappergadungan** **:** Emang chingu, Luhan nyatain cinta = minta putus, sesuai sama taruhan mereka hehehe… Sudah dilanjut kok :D

 **Coconuthaze** **:** Silahkan dibaca kalau penasaran hehehe… Ini sudah dilanjut :D

 **who am i :** Abis pannamenya gitu hahaha… Iyah sengaja nyerah biar sehun yang telmi cepet sadar wkwkwk

 **lugegemgem :** Gomawo chinguuu hehehe… Iya sudah bisa di next kok :D

 **Aindyxie :** Gomawo masukannya, maklumin aja ya saya masih belajar hehe terus juga saya emang Cuma mau bikin short chap, gapapa kan chingu? Sudah dilanjut nih :D

 **apa aku penting** **:** Wkwkwk iya kamu penting kok penting… Silahkan dibaca untuk tahu jawabannya hehe… Gomawo sudah menunggu :D

 **hyojinp33 :** Gomawo masukannya yaa, iya saya juga pengen bikin hurt tapi takut ga ngena hahaha, maklum masih anak bawang dalam dunia tulis menulis hehehe… Btw jangan panggil saya min, oke?

 **viohunhan :** Ga kok ga ganggu, saya malah seneng ada mengapresiasi lebih hahaha… Sengaja digantungin wkwkwk… Sudah di update yahhh :D

 **hunhanbaby 12** : Iya ini sudah dilanjut hehehe… Bisa dibaca untuk tahu jawabannya yaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

**SURAT CINTA DARI BAEKHYUN**

By : Fifioluluge

.

.

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita berjudul I am not straight anymore yang ditulis sama author Fandrias94 dan Scene tanda kutipnya saya ambil dari Chapter 13**

 **Gomawo buat "taenggoo" yang menagih lewat PM dan "ASR9490 & Caca" yang review berkali-kali buat ingetin saya punya kewajiban untuk menamatkan FF gaje ini**

 **I am so Sorry for late late late update #peace**

 **Dan maaf kalo banyak typo karena ini no edit hehehe**

 **Yang lupa ceritanya atau masih gangerti boleh nanya nanti saya bales PM kalo yg punya akun, yang gapunya akun nanti saya balas khusus #eaaaa**

 **Selamat membaca chingudeulll #kayaadayangbacaja #plakkk**

 **Maaf kalau End chapnya mengecewakan hehehe**

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4 (END)**

.

.

Sehun mendadak insomnia. Dadanya masih berdenyut nyeri kala mengingat kekasih ah maksudnya mantan kekasihnya yang kini sudah move on dilihat dari kejadian tadi sore yang sampai saat ini masih menghantui Sehun.

Sehun baru saja jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Namun Ia lupa jika jatuh hati akan diikuti dengan patah hati. Seperti yang sekarang Ia rasakan.

Sehun jadi berpikir bagaimana para mantan kekasihnya dulu yang Ia campakan dengan mudahnya. Apa mereka merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan? Kalau Iya. Mungkin ini karma untuknya.

Huh. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun sakit kepala.

Ck. Seharusnya Sehun tetap jadi playboy yang brengsek. Seharusnya Sehun tidak setuju dengan tawaran Baekhyun. Seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Tidak boleh jika akhirnya seperti ini.

' _Baiklah, Oh Sehun. Mulai besok kau hanya perlu kembali menjadi Oh Sehun si playboy brengsek._ '

.

XXX

.

Luhan Side…

.

Luhan meratapi kesedihannya setelah ditinggal Sehun. Ah Luhan hampir lupa kalau dia yang meninggalkan Sehun bukan sebaliknya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Luhan yang menangis karena menyesali keputusannya.

Seharusnya Luhan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Sehun sebagai sepasang kekasih. Seharusnya Luhan tidak egois dan ingin memiliki Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Luhan tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata kramat itu.

Oh-Sehun-saranghamnida. Kau mengatakannya Luhan. Kau mengatakannya!

Tadinya Luhan pikir kalau Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi Ia lupa kalau Sehun adalah brengsek. Dan seorang brengsek tidak akan memohon pada seseorang sepertinya.

Sambil menonton DVD sad romance koleksinya, Luhan terus memakan es krim cokelat yang rasanya berubah asin karena aliran air matanya tidak mau berhenti menangisi si Brengsek Oh Sehun.

Ia hendak ke apartemen Baekhyun sebelum mengingat jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Dan sekali lagi ini disebabkan oleh Oh Sehun. Semua tangisannya, kegalauannya, kehilangan sahabatnya. Semua gara-gara Oh Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga tidak memungkiri jika sumber kebahagiaannya juga adalah dari orang yang sama. Hatinya juga jatuh pada orang yang sama.

Hanya Oh Sehun.

.

Tangis Luhan masih belum reda bahkan setelah 2 kotak tissuenya habis. Ia pun mengotak-atik handphonenya.

.

Klik

.

Panggilan Cepat No 1

.

Jika Baekhyun tidak bisa dan Kyungsoo pun tidak memungkinkan, hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan. Dia sahabatnya. Si tukang kunci. Si penyelamat dari bagasi mobil Sehun. Si namja yang berada di panggilan cepat nomor 1 sejak Luhan memiliki handphone.

.

"Kris?"

"Wah wah wah, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menghubungiku, Lu. Kali ini apa lagi? Kau terkunci dimana?"

Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabat gilanya yang satu itu.

"Tidak bodoh. Datang saja ke apartemenku. Aku kesepian, Daddy."

"Ohoho. Mendengar panggilanmu sepertinya kau memang butuh siraman kasih sayang dari daddymu ini kkkk.. Aku segera meluncur."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu."

.

Klik

.

Luhan sedang mengambil es krim baru saat bel pintu apartemenya berbunyi dengan tidak sabaran. Luhan pun segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

.

Cklek

.

Sesosok namja tampan blasteran dengan stelan kantor berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Butuh pelukan, darl?" tawar namja tersebut sambil merentangan tangannya siap dipeluk.

.

Grep

.

Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang memang sangat Ia butuhkan sekarang. Ia butuh pelukan. Dan satu-satunya pelukan terhangat yang Luhan rasakan adalah dari orang yang Ia peluk saat ini.

Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Ayah kandung merangkap sahabat merangkap direktur perusahaan merangkap tukang kunci merangkap guardian untuk Luhan.

Appa Luhan sekarang memang bukan Appa kandungnya. Dulu Eomma Luhan menikah dengan Kris berlandaskan perjodohan. Setahun pernikahan mereka, lahirlah Luhan sebagai anak pertama mereka.

Eomma luhan yang awalnya memang tidak pernah mencintai Kris mulai membuka hatinya karena kehadiran anak di antara mereka. Namun adanya keluarga bahagia memang hanya angan-angan setelah Kris mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biseksual dan masih memiliki kekasih namja walaupun sudah menikah dengan eomma Luhan.

Setelah pengakuan itu mereka bercerai baik-baik dan hak asuk jatuh ke tangan Eomma Luhan. Walaupun begitu, Kris tetap diizinkan untuk bertemu dan menjadi ayah biologis Luhan. Sekalipun Eomma Luhan menikah lagi dengan anak pertama dari keluarga Byun yang ternyata cinta pertamanya.

Tapi Luhan tetap sayang pada kedua ayahnya. Baik Kris maupun Appanya yang sekarang. Namun Luhan memang lebih dekat dan terbuka pada Kris walaupun mereka tidak tinggal serumah dan jarang berhubungan karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Jadi, ingin bercerita kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan pun menyingkir dari pintu agar Kris bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

.

"Percaya padaku, dia akan memintamu kembali."

Kata terakhir yang Luhan dengan dari ayah kandungnya setelah Ia menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan Sehun yang kandas.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu.

.

XXX

.

Sudah 3 hari Luhan tidak sekolah dan Sehun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Setiap detik ia mengecek ponselnya. Nihil. Tidak ada satu pesan pun dari Sehun. Rasanya sedikit sepi?

Ia pun teringat akan ucapan Baekhyun kemarin malam.

Ya. Mereka berdua (Baekyung) datang ke apartemennya untuk meminta maaf dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya hingga mereka bertiga menangis bersama. Padahal, Luhan sudah mau move on dari Sehun dan berjanji tidak akan menangisi makhluk itu. Tapi apa daya jika sudah bersama sahabatnya, semua perasaanya diluapkan dengan tangisan.

Apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Sehun kembali mengencani para yeoja gatal di sekolahnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat merasa bersalah saat menceritakan Sehun yang Ia pergoki sedang make out di ruang kesehatan.

Luhan hanya diam. Saat masih jadi kekasih Luhan saja Sehun masih berhubungan dengan yeoja lain apalagi sudah putus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan terus merapalkan 2 kalimat itu sambil tersenyum sedih berharap kedua sahabatnya tidak khawatir.

"Oh Lu, maafkan aku."

Mereka bertiga pun berpelukan dan menangis lagi.

.

XXX

.

Hidup Luhan seolah kembali normal saat tiba di sekolah keesokan harinya. Biasanya selalu ada Sehun yang merecoki hidupnya. Selalu mengantar jemputnya ke sekolah. Selalu menggoda Luhan dengan otak mesumnya. Sepertinya Luhan belum move on sama sekali.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?" Luhan menoleh saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Semoga saja, Kyung."

.

Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun di ruang loker saat Ia hendak mengambil buku paketnya. Dan tebak si brengsek itu sedang apa? Yup. Berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tentu saja.

.

Brakk

.

Luhan yang melihatnya reflex menggeram dan menutup pintu lokernya kuat-kuat membuat dua insan di sudut loker itu terhenyak. Luhan pun segera pergi saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tidak peduli dan malah melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sialan.

.

Kai menatapnya sahabatnya dengan bingung. Ada yang aneh.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

"Sudah putus. Kau itu kudet sekali. Masa berita spektakuler seperti itu tidak tahu." Ujar Sehun dengan percaya diri membuat Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun pun langsung memasang earphonenya karena tidak mau mendengar lagi ocehan Kai mengenai mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

Luhan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun saat mereka berada di kantin. Biasanya Sehun selalu memesankan makanan untuknya, menyuruhnya makan banyak agar tidak sakit dan mengusap bibirnya bila ada sesuatu yang menempel di sana.

Tapi sekarang, Luhan seolah kasat mata bagi Sehun. Sehun malah sedang asyik menggoda yeoja berambut keriting dengan seragam ketat yang seksi.

' _Apa aku memang tidak ada artinya bagi Sehun?_ ' pikir Luhan kala itu.

Luhan lantas segera menyelesaikan makannya dan memandang kemana pun asal tidak ke arah Sehun. Sungguh Ia belum kuat. Apalagi semua yeoja selalu berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"Kasihan ya, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu berharap pada Sehun."

"Katanya, Sehun akan memutuskan kekasihnya kalau sudah ditiduri."

"Memang bisa? Masuknya lewat mana?" yeoja-yeoja itu terkikik pelan.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangkit tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berisik dari kursi lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan makanannya yang tinggal setengah dan dua sahabatnya yang menatap prihatin.

Di meja lain, Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Sehun ingin melindunginya, ingin membelanya, dan ingin memeluknya agar Ia tenang. Tapi Ia terlalu pengecut untuk di tolak.

Luhan membencinya. Dan Sehun tidak akan sanggup jika Luhan menunjukannya. Jadi untuk sementara hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena nanti saat dirinya sudah siap, dia pasti akan mengatakan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera menyusul setelah sebelumnya mendesis marah ke arah Sehun yang dibalas kedikan bahu seakan-akan Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli lagi.

"Kekasihmu cemburu tuh?" tanggap Kai yang sedikit kesal entah kenapa.

"Dia mantan, Kai. Bukan kekasih."

Kai kemudian berbisik,"Jangan sampai kau mengemis cinta padanya suatu saat nanti."

.

XXX

.

Sehun merebahkan diri saat tiba di kamarnya dan menatap layar ponselnya agak lama. Hanya beberapa hari tidak menghubungi Luhan dan rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Apa sikapnya hari ini sudah keterlaluan? Tapi Luhan kan tidak benar-benat mencintainya.

Sehun menghela napas gusar. Dia baru menyadari kebodohannya. Seharusnya Ia tidak melakukan semua itu di depan Luhan. Dasar bodoh. Sehun memang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan karena otaknya yang telmi itu.

Luhan pasti semakin membencinya. Lebih parah lagi jijik padanya yang sangat murahan.

' _Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Luhan_.'

.

XXX

.

Walaupun sempat memikirkan Luhan, Sehun tetap menjalankan rutinitasnya mencumbui yeoja asal Luhan tidak melihatnya. Tidak seperti kemarin yang dengan sengaja Ia bermesraan dengan yeoja di depan Luhan hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa dia masih playboy.

"Hmpp oppa, apa kau tidak mau lebih?" tawar yeoja yang entah siapa namanya Sehun tidak peduli.

"Ayo kita ke…

Ucapan Sehun terputus saat melihat mantan kekasih tercintanya -siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan- sedang mematung menatap keduanya. Sial. Luhan pasti memergoki kegiatannya barusan.

Sehun pun langsung mengejar Luhan yang berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan yeoja tadi yang kesal setengah mati.

"Lu, tunggu. Hosh hosh hosh"

Luhan pun berhenti tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Untuk apa mengejarku? Urusi saja yeoja-yeoja jalangmu!"

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Lu. Aku janji."

"Tanyakan saja!"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu karena benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya ingin lepas dariku?"

Luhan mendengus lalu berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Sehun langsung mematung saat melihat Luhan yang ternyata menangis. Ternyata rasanya sakit saat melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis. Apalagi Sehun sendiri penyebabnya. Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Oh Sehun?

"Kau! Beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku brengsek? DASAR TELMI, SIALAN, BODOH, TIDAK PEKA. AKU BENCI PADAMU, OH SEHUN."

Setelah puas meneriaki Sehun dengan makian, Luhan berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat sambil menghentak kesal. Tak habis pikir si bodoh itu benar-benar bodoh.

Sehun hanya diam merutuki kapasitas otaknya. Namun yang lebih penting dari semuanya adalah Luhan mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya menyakiti Luhannya.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak menyimpulkan sendiri saat Luhan sedang berpelukan waktu itu. Mungkin saja itu pengantar laundry yang kebetulan mengantarkan pakaian Luhan. Kebetulannya lagi saat itu Luhan baru putus dengannya lalu menangis di depan si pengantar laundry. Si pengantar laundry sudah pasti tidak tega apalagi Luhan sangat imut pun ingin menghibur Luhan dengan cara memeluknya.

Ah itu masuk akal. Kenapa Sehun baru kepikiran sekarang? Tentu saja karena kau telmi Oh Sehun.

Sehun memutar otaknya agar Luhan bisa kembali padanya. Harus kembali menjadi milik Oh Sehun.

.

XXX

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

.

Luhan berjalan dengan mata menyipit saat mendengar bel pengganggu pagi weekendnya. Siapa orang iseng yang datang pagi-pagi di hari libur begini.

.

Cklek

.

Luhan yang nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna, menatap heran Sehun yang tersenyum lebar di depan pintu apartemennya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun memeluk dan mencium kedua mata Luhan secara bergantian.

"Matamu nampak lelah, apa kau kurang tidur?"

Apa Sehun sedang kesurupan? Luhan hanya diam sambil mengangakan mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, Lu."

"Hah?"

Bukannya menjelaskan sesuatu, Sehun malah mendorong Luhan untuk masuk ke apartemen diikuti dirinya lalu menyuruh Luhan mandi dan berdandan cantik.

Cantik? Luhan protes sekaligus kebingungan ada apa dengan Sehun? Tapi Sehun tampak tidak peduli.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Luhan pun mengalah dan menuruti perintah Sehun.

.

Sehun benar-benar mengajak Luhan ke rumahnya. Dan luhan mau-mau saja. Tapi untungnya orang tua Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah dan baru pulang sore hari. Jadi berakhirlah Luhan di kamar Sehun. Lebih tepatnya sedang berbaring di ranjang yang penuh dengan aroma Sehun. Jujur saja Luhan masih mengantuk.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Tanya Sehun sambil ikut merebahkan diri di samping Luhan.

Luhan diam saja, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Luhan yang tentu saja langsung ditepis oleh siempunya.

Luhan langsung terduduk sambil menatap Sehun tajam. Ia marah. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun jadi begini. Sehun seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kita sudah putus, Oh Sehun. Ada apa dengan sikapmu hari ini hah? Setidaknya jelaskan padaku dulu! Kenapa kau menjemputku, membawaku ke rumahmu dan ingin mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu? Kenapa?"

Sehun ikut terduduk lalu menatap Luhan tepat pada matanya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali, Oke?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk karena terhipnotis tatapan Sehun.

"Kita tidak putus. Karena sebenarnya aku yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menunjukan fotomu padaku dan semakin bertambah saat kita bersama. Aku… terlalu gengsi dan lambat untuk mengungkapkannya padamu sampai kau duluan yang mengatakannya."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang bergeming mendengar pengakuannya.

"Katakan sesuatu, Lu."

Luhan mengerjap.

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Jeongmal Saranghae, Lu. Nomu nomu nomu saranghae." Ungkap Sehun dengan mimik benar-benar serius membuat Luhan geli sendiri.

"Jadi… mmm Sehun jadi…"

"Ya kita masih sepasang kekasih."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Jadi… mmm apa aku mendapat ferrarimu?"

.

Krik Krik Krik

.

Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak menarik perkataannya tadi.

.

"YA! Dasar perusak suasana!"

Luhan langsung tertawa melihat Sehun yang cemberut seperti anak kecil.

.

Klik

.

"YA!"

Luhan tertawa lagi saat Sehun berteriak padanya karena Luhan memfoto ekspresi Sehun yang sedang cemberut. Itu sangat lucu.

.

XXX

.

Eomma dan Appa Sehun sangat humoris dan tidak sekaku Oh Sehun. Mereka sangat hangat dan menyenangkan. Mereka menceritakan masa kecil Oh Sehun dan sedikit membicarakan pekerjaan mereka mengenai perusahaan yang mereka rintis dari nol. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lu?" Tanya nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Mama dan babaku ada di China."

"Wow, kau orang china?"

"Begitulah." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Menginaplah di sini." Tawar nyonya Oh. "Sehun pasti senang pacarnya menginap."

.

Glek

.

Luhan menelan ludahnya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia pun melirik ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang. Mungkin saja eomma dan appa akan segera mendapat cucu setelahnya." Ucap Sehun dengan santai diikuti tawa Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

Sedangkan Luhan jadi tidak napsu makan. Dasar Oh Sehun itu suka sekali berucap seenaknya.

.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan ke kamarnya setelah selesai makan malam. Saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke kamar…

.

Klek

.

Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Kau senang orang tuaku merestui kita?"

Luhan hanya menunduk malu sambil tersenyum.

"Hun…."

.

Cup

.

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Luhan agar dapat melumat bibir itu lebih dalam. Ciuman kali ini entah mengapa terasa lebih panas.

Tangan Sehun berpindah ke pinggang Luhan. Pelan tapi pasti Sehun mendorong Luhan agar terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ah hun.." Luhan mendesah berat karena Sehun menindihnya.

Tapi Sehun sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan Luhan bersuara lebih banyak. Mereka saling berciuman dan bermain lidah membuat saliva tercecer di area luar mulut mereka. Napas Sehun berbenturan dengan kulit Luhan saat ciumannya turun ke area leher.

Tangan nakal Sehun bahkan tidak tinggal diam dan masuk ke dalam baju Luhan, menekan salah satu tonjolan miliknya hingga tubuh Luhan menggelinjang geli.

"Hun, ahh s-stop.." Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga gigitan pada lehernya terlepas.

Wajah Sehun berada sedikit di atas wajahku, pandangannya sayu namun serius di saat bersamaan, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Lu."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan bagian bawah Sehun mengeras dan dia mulai menggesekannya di atas milik Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali mendesah tertahan.

"Ahn.. Hun.. What are…nghh.."

Ini buruk. Luhan ingin berhenti tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Sehun menarik baju yang dikenakan Luhan sampai leher, kepalanya turun lantas mencium salah satu nipple Luhan dengan rakus. Kedua tangan Sehun mulai merambat ke pengait celana Luhan dan membukanya tidak sabaran.

"Ahhh…"

Luhan kembali mendesah saat salah satu tangan Sehun berhasil menyentuh bagian selatan miliknya. Sehun menggenggamnnya dan memijatnya perlahan, membuat kedua tangan Luhan hanya bisa meremas seprai. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Luhan juga ingin menyetuh Sehun. Ia pun menarik tubuh Sehun hingga ciuman pada nipplenya terlepas. Luhan tersenyum menggoda lalu meraba pengait celana Sehun dan membukanya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, milik mereka saling menggesek tanpa penghalang apapun. Tak lama Sehun langsung menarik turun celana dan underware yang dikenanakan Luhan hingga membuatnya merasa dingin di bawah sana.

"So Horny, huh?" Sehun menyeringai sebelum menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup junior Luhan lalu memasukan hampir seluruhnya ke dalam mulut.

"A..Ahhh Hunn.."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya saking tidak kuatnya. Rasanya langsung hangat. Sehun menangkup kedua paha Luhan hingga menekuk dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas untuk mempermudah kegiatannya.

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang. Ia sangat menyukai ini.

"Ah Hunn.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

.

XXX

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya mengatakan akan menyerahkan Ferrari kesayangannya pada Luhan.

"Sehun cepat, ajari aku!"

Sehun mendengus kesal karena setelah kejadian ahem ahem itu Luhan tidak berhenti merengek memintanya mengajari menyetir.

Sehun sempat bersikap dingin agar tidak menyerahkan Ferrarinya untuk Luhan tapi tangisan Luhan membuatnya tega.

"Hueeee.. Hunnie jahat! Aku bahkan menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling berharga untukmu yang bahkan tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang."

Bahkan semua orang mendelik curiga padanya. Seakan Luhan tengah Ia renggut keperawanannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Yeayyy.. Ayo cepat naik!"

Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat Luhan bahagia. Tak apalah, Ferrarinya jadi milik Luhan. Toh nanti kalau mereka menikah, Sehun juga bisa memakainya.

Memangnya mereka akan menikah?

Entahlah. Tunggu saja sampai Sehun benar-benar sembuh dari penyakit playboynya. Karena Sehun masih suka melirik jika ada yeoja seksi yang lewat. Tapi tenang saja, cintanya hanya untuk Luhan seorang.

"YA OH SEHUN! Beraninya kau melirik yeoja itu hah!"

.

Brak Bruk Brak Bruk

.

"Ampunnnnnnn…"

 **.**

 **XXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **.**

 **Silahkan memberikan apresiasi kalian pada kotak review**

 **-Terima Kasih-**

 **.**

 **Maaf gabisa bales review kalian buat chap kemaren, waktunya mepet untuk segera update. Kalau tidak hari ini updatenya saya takut semakin telat lagi #plakk. Maafin saya ya readers huhuhu kalo bisa ntar balesan reviewnya nyusul deh hahaha**

 **Pokoknya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang sempet baca atau sekedar lewat.**

 **.**

 **THANKS BUAT YANG FOLLOW**

 **.**

 **AceFanFan , adilavesa , Aindyxie , ainindya13 , aliensparkdobi , ariviavina6 , ASuzyyy**

 **auliawahidah , BabyZi , blackkamjong , BubbleePororo , Bubbleteasehun , bylvcky , CBees**

 **ciciluhan , Coconuthaze , Cutiebubblelu , Dobby'Aeri , Eli S Luhan , ellfana1ui , erma77**

 **EXO Love EXO , farfaridah16 , ferinarefina , FLAn2910sh , Frozen Peony , ghioghixx ,**

 **Gyupal , HafifahEXO11 , HanaHanami69 , HanXiLu2 , himekaruLI , HunHanHyuunniie**

 **Hunhanminute , HunLoveHan , Inne751 , intanhunhanshipper , JodohnyaOhSehun**

 **juniaangel58 , kaiXoo1214 , Kim Rin Sung , kimyori95 , kiney , knj12**

 **Lee Na Eun FujoAoi , leedongsun3 , LilisHunHan , marlinaku , Menglupi , MeriskaLu ,**

 **mr albino , My jeje , Nafyeol , nichyachique , nisaramaidah28 , nisfimifta , NoonaLu ,**

 **Novey , Oh Lu-Yan , ohmydeer , ohsehuunt , OrangKece , oryn5 , Oseh , 94**

 **Peter Sehan , psw7 , rachmatika94 , ratihtrisna46 , Richa Byun926 , rinibieber44**

 **riskadictatorII , Rosmala11 , samiyatuara09 , SangRi14 , SehunHan04 , Shierashie94**

 **snowy07 , ssnowish , suabatulaslamiah , taenggoo , Taman Coklat , tataooo ,**

 **The Greatest Archer , tietelmi , tiehanhun9094 , tjabaekby , umaelf936**

 **urichanbaekhunhan , vhiiechereewetzz , vietrona chan , virraviany , wennywidyasari50**

 **whitechrysan , Wind Blow , wuzinadia , xingxing queen , xoexoxo520**

 **.**

 **THANKS BUAT YANG FAV**

 **.**

 **ASuzyyy , AceFanFan , Ariana Josa , BabyZi , BigSehun'sjunior , BubbleePororo**

 **Bubbleteasehun , CBees, Cholattechococreammy , Coconuthaze , Cutiebubblelu**

 **Deer20 , DinAlya , Dobby'Aeri , EXO Love EXO , Eli S Luhan , Frozen Peony**

 **HUNsayHAN , HafifahEXO11 , HanXiLu2 , HanaHanami69 , HunHanHyuunniie**

 **HunLoveHan , Inne751 , IntnAzzri , JodohnyaOhSehun , Kim124 , KimMonggu**

 **Kim Rin Sung , KiranMelodi , Lee Na Eun FujoAoi , LilisHunHan , Mala247 ,**

 **Maple Fujoshi2309 , Menglupi , MeriskaLu , My jeje , Nafyeol , NagitaaD , NonaLu**

 **NoonaLu , Novey , Oh Deer Han , Oh Lu-Yan , Oseh , Panda Qingdao ,**

 **Park Young Min-chan , PrinceOh , Richa Byun926 , Ririn Ayu , Rosmala11 ,Selu325**

 **Shierashie94 , The Greatest Archer , adilavesa , ainindya13 , aliensparkdobi**

 **auliawahidah , bebe fujo , blackkamjong , bylvcky , cerbungidolacilik3 , ciciluhan ,**

 **ellfana1ui , farfaridah16 , hunexohan , hunhankid , hunhanminute , ichaYH23**

 **indahdwi , intanhunhanshipper , joonmakyu , juniaangel58 , kaiXoo1214 , khalidasalsa**

 **kimyori95 , kiney , knj12 , kurenai 137 , laabaikands , lolamoet , lueksoluosby , minbyuliee**

 **minhaaa , mr albino , msluhan87 , nichyachique , nisfimifta , odultLu , ohluhan07**

 **ohmydeer , ohsehuunt , oryn5 , psw7 , rappergadungan , ratihtrisna46 , riskadictatorII**

 **samiyatuara09 , sehunx , snowy07 , suabatulaslamiah , tataooo , tears794 , tietelmi**

 **tiehanhun9094 , tjabaekby , umaelf936 , urichanbaekhunhan , vhiiechereewetzz**

 **vietrona chan , viohunhan , virraviany , wennywidyasari50 , whitechrysan , windeerlu ,**

 **wuzinadia , xingxing queen , xoexoxo520**

 **.**

 **TERUTAMA BUAT YANG REVIEW DI CHAP KEMAREN**

 **.**

 **ASR9490 , Mala247 , sehunluhan97 , ohhuna , My jeje , caca , deerhan , perwari , CBees**

 **hunhan , who am i , Ririn Ayu , whitechrysan , ChagiLu , AceFanFan , Jung NaeRa**

 **elolamoet , vietrona chan , samiyatuara09 , ciciluhan , ooh , ariviavina6 , melizwufan**

 **Para Pencari Luhan , umaelf936 , Yana kim , aliatha doll , xneun , niaexolu**

 **rappergadungan , suabatulaslamiah , Silviinhiyer , ohmydeer , Aindyxie , komozaku**

 **hunhanminute , LisnaOhLu120 , bylvcky , Guest , xoexoxo520 , indahdwi**

 **wennywidyasari50 , tjabaekby , LilisHunHan , vhiiechereewetzz , Inne751 , NoonaLu**

 **yayahunnie , laabaikands , dita , hunexohan , farfaridah16 , Xinaysaluu , xiaoci**

 **Albino's Deer , Long , Erliyana , ludeer , ohdeer1220 , hunhan baby 12 , chn , ai no dobe**

 **A Y P , karina , Guest , Fawkaihoon , Lee Na Eun FujoAoi , virraviany , ohluhan07**

 **Maple Fujoshi2309 , taenggoo , HunHanHyuunniie , juniaangel58 , tataooo , exofujo12**

 **PrinceOh , khalidasalsa , Richa Byun926 , Rosmala11 , ellfana1ui , xoxokaihun ,Yaoixselux**

 **BigSehun'sjunior , hunhan merana , IntnAzzri , choikim1310 , ohsehuunt , FLAn2910sh**

 **Kim124 , viohunhan**

 **.**

 **I LOVE U SO MUCH ALL**

 **AYO LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN! (?)**


End file.
